Never tear us apart
by Shlomgil
Summary: Lexa regresa a su ciudad natal para hacerle frente a los fantasmas de su pasado. Clarke intenta iniciar por fin la vida que siempre ha querido. Cuando ambos mundos colisionen quedará al descubierto un lazo poderoso que las une. [Clexa]
1. Chapter 1

Lexa Woods avanzaba por la acera. Los olores, los colores y los sonidos empapaban cada rincón de su memoria. Acababa de bajar de su auto, un sedán lo suficientemente modero como para no contaminar y lo suficientemente austero como para no llamar la atención. No llevaba más de quince minutos en aquella pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Washington DC. Había valido la pena aparcar el auto en ese lugar, porque ahora llevaba consigo una caja repleta de la mejor confitería que había probado en su vida.

La panadería del viejo matrimonio Morel, la oficina postal y el café de la esquina hacían salir a flote todos los recuerdos de su infancia, que, si acaso no eran demasiados, sí eran muy valiosos para ella. Dos cuadras más tarde se encontró de frente a un edificio de ladrillo oscuro que sobresalía de la zona. La chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño exhaló antes de entrar en él.

Sabía que la hora de servicio comenzaría hasta de dentro de algunos minutos (Lincon se lo había dicho en su llamada), por lo que se dirigió a la barra conscientemente postergando una llamada telefónica irremediable.

Un mesero pasó a su lado, apresurado con las últimas preparaciones antes de abrir el local, pero no la miró. Una joven, también apresurada, rodeó la barra hasta llegar frente a ella. Antes de dirigirle una gran sonrisa y decir:

\- Buenas tardes, señorita. Bienvenida, ¿desea algo de tomar?

\- Un Tom Collins, por favor. – le dijo amablemente joven morena.

\- En seguida. – respondió la chica sonriendo.

Aquel edificio parecía fuera de sitio, no congeniaba con ningún otro establecimiento en esa ciudad rural, pero sin duda tenía un encanto propio. Ahora entendía porque Lincon se sentía orgulloso de aquel lugar. En poco tiempo la bebida estaba lista.

\- Aquí tiene –dijo acercándole el vaso - ¿necesitas algo más?

\- Espero a alguien, gracias – respondió Lexa con la voz y mirada serena que le caracterizaban.

\- Mi nombre es Raven y si necesitas algo, yo y mis compañeros estamos a su servicio.

\- Gracias, Raven. – dijo finalmente sin cambiar de tesitura.

Vio a la chica desaparecer de nuevo tras la barra. Le apetecía mucho volver a ordenar comida en aquel lugar. Se distrajo observando cada rincón del restaurant, era diferente de como lo recordaba, pero claro habían pasado ¿cuántos años ya? ¿diez? Seguramente más que eso. Fijó su mirada un segundo sobre la mesa número siete. Se encontraba justo detrás de ella, había pasado muchas noches felices en esa mesa. Pero se obligó a no pensar demasiado en ella, no quería que Lincon o nadie más notara que ese lugar tenía la capacidad de ponerla sentimental.

Dio el primer trago a su bebida y de pronto, sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolso, era Lincon.

 **Lincon** : Lo siento. Llegaré veinte minutos tarde. Avería mecánica.

Lexa respondió el mensaje resignada, no podía esperar más, ordenaría algo de comer, moría de hambre. Levantó la vista en busca de Raven, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

Le pareció que la barra estaba vacía, hasta que escuchó sonidos de cristal rompiéndose del otro lado, que a juzgar por las maldiciones que le siguieron había causado daños colaterales.

\- ¡Mierda! – se escuchó debajo de la barra

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó a quien fuera que estuviese ahí.

\- Un segundo - dijo alguien tras la barra de forma entre cortada, a la par de que una mano con el dedo índice levantado se asomaba desde abajo. – Sólo una copa de cocktail rebelde. – Afirmó la voz femenina. Su voz áspera y desenfadada provocó una leve mueca de sonrisa en el rostro de Lexa sin que esta se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Estás segura? – insistió, no del todo convencida, pero curiosa.

\- Sí, todo bajo control por aquí, gracias.

La voz pareció volver a lo suyo sin más y Lexa meditó un segundo el decir algo, la chica parecía ocupada.

\- Eh, disculpa, ¿puedo ordenar algo de la cocina?

\- ¡Oh, mierda! Sí, seguro, lo siento. Un minuto. – Se escucharon de nuevo sonidos de cajas y botellas chocando entre sí.

\- Todavía tienen ese delicioso risotto a la parmesana, ¿cierto? – dijo Lexa deteniendo el ruido de la otra chica.

\- Desde luego, uno de nuestros platillos estrella. – Lexa puedo detectar el ligero cambio sarcástico tono en su voz, como una frase que seguramente habría repetido infinidad de veces en su trabajo.

\- Entonces, eso es lo que quiero ordenar.

\- ¿Algo de beber?

\- Estoy bien gracias.

\- Genial, tu orden no tardará en estar lista- dijo alzando de nuevo su mano sobre la barra con algún tipo de dispositivo electrónico que confirmaba su orden. – Lo siento – confesó finalmente la voz- es un mal día para mi tobillo y me temo que no podré levantarme en un rato, al menos hasta terminar de limpiar aquí abajo. Mi compañera Raven se hará cargo –

\- Entiendo, no hace falta disculparse – respondió Lexa, un poco más cortante de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Lexa sintió cierta culpabilidad por el silencio detrás de la barra. Agradecía la explicación de la chica y ahora sentía que había sonado un tanto desconsiderada.

\- Así que… ¿cómo te lastimaste? – preguntó en un intento impulsivo de enmendar su error.

Tras una breve pausa la voz regreso con el mismo tono alegre.

\- Persiguiendo a un niño de 10 años, lo sé, debería de haber sabido que no iba a terminar bien para mí – Aquello la voz lo dijo riendo, lo cual relajó a Lexa.

\- ¿Se lo merecía?

\- Oh, cielos, sí. Me atacó con una pistola de agua.

Por fin Lexa fue consciente de la media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y sintió una enorme calidez que le agradecía a la dueña de aquella voz. – Entonces, espero que él recibiera su merecido –

\- Descuida, un globo de agua encontró felizmente su cara - ambas rieron – Aunque poco después resbalé y mi tobillo pagó el precio de la venganza.

\- Siento lo de tu tobillo, pero me alegra que obtuvieras tu venganza. –

\- Gracias, ahora me siento mejor respecto a mi tobillo y al tener que reacomodar todos estos vasos y copas, al menos te hago reír. Por cierto, soy Clarke, mucho gusto.

\- Mucho gusto Clarke, mi nombre es Lexa. Y sí, Clarke, me haces reír, gracias por eso. – Dijo sincera.

\- ¿Lexa? Me gusta, nunca he conocido a una Lexa antes.

\- Yo tampoco he conocido a una Clarke antes.

La mente de Lexa comenzó a repetir su nombre una y otra vez, - Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke – sonaba extrañamente apropiado. Sintió la rara necesidad de decirlo de nuevo en voz alta, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¡Risotto a la parmesana! – dijo Raven entrando a la barra y sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¡A un lado Griffin! – mirando a Lexa – ¿Todo bien? –

\- Todo perfecto, gracias.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer pasar todo el día ahí abajo, Griffin?

\- Sólo necesito un descanso del escritorio, si miro la pantalla por un minuto más mi cerebro va a explotar ¿hey, podrías ayudarme a ponerme de pie un momento? Ya no siento muchos músculos del cuerpo.

\- Seguro, ven aquí.

Lexa observó a Raven inclinarse mientras unas manos blancas rodeaban su cuello. Tres segundos después puedo ver la espalda de una rubia emergiendo a la superficie.

\- Si necesitas algo, incluso si quieres que te cubra hoy, sólo dilo ¿está bien?

\- Gracias, Raven – dijo dejando un beso sobre su mejilla.

\- Ni lo menciones, lo que sea por una chica linda. – Dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Lexa no había probado bocado, impaciente por la curiosidad de ver por fin su rostro. Inmediatamente, tras desaparecer Raven, la rubia se giró y su mirada se cruzó con la de Lexa.

Ambas fueron invadidas por la fugaz sensación de un sentimiento que no supieron descifrar. El contacto visual se prolongó unos segundos.

\- Perdona, yo… hola… perdona yo… ¿te conozco? – preguntó Clarke con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el asomo de una sonrisa.

\- No lo creo – respondió sin mover más allá de los músculos faciales necesarios para articular esas tres palabras.

Lexa tenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, y sus ojos se encontraban examinando cada rasgo del rostro de Clarke. También había cruzado por su cabeza la idea de un recuerdo remoto, pero no, el rostro de Clarke no era un recuerdo. Por su parte, Clarke sentía la mirada de Lexa recorrerla y descubrió que le gustaba como le hacía sentir. Lexa le pareció extremadamente atractiva, llevaba puesto un saco café y una camisa blanca, que hacía resaltar esa increíble mirada verde y de pronto se sintió avergonzada de llevar tan sólo jeans y la camisa de trabajo. Optó por continuar con lo que habían empezado, rompiendo el silencio que se había asentado desde las últimas palabras de Lexa.

\- El niño era mi hermano ¿sabes?, no quiero que pienses que paso mi tiempo libre arrojando globos a niños desconocidos. – Lexa le sonrió, esta vez dulcemente.

\- Es bueno saber que no te dedicas a perseguir niños de diez años en tu tiempo libre, Clarke.

\- Oh, no, soy una niña grande, 26 desde junio, pero gracias por el cumplido ¿qué hay de ti?

\- A penas 23 – A Clarke le tomó un par de segundos adivinar si aquello era cierto, pues la chica aparentaba más edad, pero dado que la breve sonrisa en el rostro de Lexa había desaparecido, no le cupo la menor duda de que no era alguien que bromeara ante una pregunta simple.

Escucharon algunas risas provenientes de la entrada y ambas vieron llegar a Lincon vistiendo traje y corbata impecables, su amigo solía sonreírle ampliamente a todo el mundo, pero cuando descubrió a Lexa sentada en la barra, aquello fue diferente. Lexa le sonrío de vuelta, había olvidado que con esa sonrisa y atractivo, su amigo solía volver locas a las mujeres.

Casi tanto como ella.

\- Aquí llega el jefe – dijo Clarke inconscientemente dando un paso hacia atrás. Había notado que Lincon se dirigía hacia ella.

Lincon la abrazó, tal vez con un cierto exceso de efusividad. Clarke los observó saludarse y, con cierta pena por terminar su conversación con Lexa, volvió al trabajo.

\- Vamos a tu mesa ¿qué haces en la barra?

\- No hace falta, estoy bien, además están cuidado bien de mí – dijo Lexa mirando a Clarke

\- Pero Clarke ¿qué haces aún aquí, te dije que tomaras el día libre?

\- Estoy bien, lo juro –

\- De acuerdo, te creo, tomaré la mesa siete, si surge algo, me llamas- Clarke se limitó a asentir

\- Gracias por todo – dijo Lexa dejando una generosa propina, y una mirada prolongada que Lincon no alcanzó a notar

\- Veo que nuestro risotto sigue siendo tu debilidad

\- Tenía que ordenarlo

\- Lo sé

\- Y bien, ¿te quedas esta vez?

\- Todo depende

\- ¿De qué?

\- De una llamada que realidad no quiero hacer

\- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, Gustus es un bien tipo

\- Lo es, no es él quien me preocupa

\- Claro, tienes a toda la comitiva del infierno esperando en la mesa directiva

\- ¿Podemos hablar de algo más?

\- ¿Qué tal tu risotto?

\- El mejor

Después de la cena, ambos hablaron por horas. Ciertamente, Lincon habló mucho más que Lexa, pero ya la conocía. Le habló de su prometida, Octavia, de como el pueblo cambiaba pero de alguna manera seguía siendo el mismo. De pronto la noche llegó y con ella el local comenzaba a abarrotarse, y pudo ver a su amigo distraerse con frecuencia debido a los clientes, sabía que amaba su negocio, el negocio de su familia y que debía estar volviéndose loco por no estar siendo parte de la actividad en ese momento. Así que se despidió, y Lincon la hizo prometer regresar pronto.

No podía esperar más.

Diez minutos después se encontraba aún dentro de su automóvil mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Tenía el dedo índice situado en el contacto. Se sentía tan genuinamente fuera de lugar, justo ahí, en el único sitio que había sentido alguna vez como un verdadero hogar. Pero aquel no había sido su hogar en más de una década. Sin embargo, lo único que dijo cuando la llamada fue respondida del otro lado de la línea fue: Estoy en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a tod s._

 _Una disculpa, olvide presentarme, soy Jo, espero que estén disfrutando el fic, el cual comencé a escribir después del innombrable 3x07. Mi objetivo aquí es escribir una historia con muchos paralelismos a la historia de Clexa que ya conocemos pero que tenga también un par de giros interesantes y originales._

 _La mala noticia es que estoy en finales y no tengo un_ _cronograma_ _para las actualizaciones (escribo para liberar estrés). La buena es que seré libre a mediados de la próxima semana y tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que, por favor, díganme que opinan, lo que les gusta o disgusta. Y sin más, a leer se ha dicho, muchas gracias._

Finalmente había decidido regresar a la oficina, medio turno después y los papeles ya empezaban a apilarse en su escritorio. Con una taza de café caliente en la mano, Clarke suspiró ante la impaciente pantalla de su computadora con decenas de mensajes por responder, como gerente general del restaurant había obtenido mayores beneficios económicos pero también muchas más responsabilidades. Llevaba trabajando en aquel lugar desde que aún lo manejaban los padres de Lincon y juntos había logrado hacer cosas importantes. Él le había dado el merecido ascenso y ella le había respondido con total profesionalidad, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, después de todo lo que había sacrificado en su vida, sentía que por fin veía una luz al final del túnel.

Afortunadamente el tobillo ya no le dolía tanto, sonrío al pensar en Aden. Había sido su fiesta de cumpleaños, su onceavo cumpleaños. Pero el menor de los Griffin no había querido una celebración, no sin su padre. Pese a todo, Clarke se las había ingeniado para pasar el día haciendo un montón de cosas divertidas junto a Aden, incluso había visto una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre cuando esta pudo escapar por unos minutos su atareado horario en el hospital.

Dio un sorba a su café antes de colocar la taza sobre el escritorio, y la observó leyendo por enésima vez la frase grabada en ella.

Nature always wears the colors of the spirit. - Ralph Waldo Emerson

Aquello era algo que Clarke creía en verdad. Por alguna razón veía cualquier cosa relacionadas con el trabajo en blanco y negro. La escuela, antes de la universidad, había tenido un color naranja espantoso, sus amigos el azul, su ciudad el blanco, pero su familia siempre había tenido el verde, su color favorito.

Sobre su escritorio, de alguna milagrosa manera sobreviviendo al caos de la oficina, se hallaban tres fotografías. Clarke se perdió un par de segundos en ellas. En la primera se encontraba atrapada entre un gran abrazo de Raven y Octavia, era su cumpleaños y las tres sonreían tras pasar todo el día jugando en la nieve de Chicago. Ese fin de semana había sido inolvidable. La segunda le provocó una sonrisa triste, en el pórtico de la casa de sus padres se encontraban junto a ella su padre, Jake, su madre Abby, y Aden. La familia entera sonreía, era el aniversario de sus padres, casi un año atrás, y a Clarke la vida por fin le empezaba a sonreír, pues ahora estudiaba diseño y dibujo los fines de semana en D.C. Fue la última vez que recordaba haber visto realmente feliz a toda su familia, meses después su padre había muerto en un accidente en la fábrica y nada había vuelto a ser igual. La tercera fotografía era la favorita de Clarke. Después de ayudar a Aden con un proyecto escolar, éste había ganado el primer lugar en la feria de arte. El niño sostenía en el aire su medalla visiblemente feliz y Clarke lo miraba orgullosa. Se estremeció al pensar en los años que habían trascurrido desde que esa fotografía había sido tomada, Aden ya había dejado de ser un niño pequeño, y le partía el corazón el saber que no podría protegerlo por siempre.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó regresándola a la realidad. Al menos no era más trabajo, pesó al comprobar quién llamaba.

\- Hola, O. ¿qué sucede? ¿Otra crisis prenupcial?

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Clarke!

\- Lo siento, debe ser la costumbre.

\- Por una sola vez que…

\- Una vez, a las tres de la mañana, sobre el color de los manteles, de una boda que será hasta dentro de muchos meses.

\- Ok, lo siento, me disculpo, tal vez exageré.

\- Quita el tal vez, pero dime ¿todo bien?

\- En realidad llamo por ti, tengo todos estos cachivaches tuyos que olvidaste en mi apartamento, y como yo sí soy una amiga considerada he pensado preguntarte si los necesitas antes de mañana.

\- Oh, cierto, te agradecería mucho que los trajeras al restaurante… y no son cachivaches, son mis herramientas de trabajo.

\- Lo que digas, estorban de igual manera. Los tendrás ahí antes de cerrar.

\- Gracias, O. Sabes que realmente no tendré tiempo de pasar por ellos mañana.

\- Lo sé, regresaras ahí.

\- No puedo dejarlo pasar, O. Se tratada de mi padre.

\- No serías tú si no lo hicieras, Clarke.

Llamada finalizada.

22:58 p.m.

Intentó dirigirse hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba su hotel, pero pronto supo que lo mejor sería aparcar el auto un momento, la ira le estaba haciendo perder la concentración en el camino. No podía esperar a salir de aquella maldita ciudad, no quería el dinero, ni el puesto. No le interesaba nada de aquello si iba que ser siempre de ese modo. Un nido de ratas detrás del legado de su familia. Eso era aquel lugar. No había ninguna razón para permanecer ahí más de lo necesario.

La llamada había sido corta. Gustus le había dicho que la junta la esperaba la mañana siguiente, no estaba molesta con él, nadie podía hacer nada para aplazarlo más. Golpeó el volante tan impulsivamente que sin querer accionó el claxon. Trató de tranquilizarse, perder el control de aquella manera tan ridícula le hacía avergonzarse de sí misma. No era ninguna inmadura.

Mientras la ira abandonaba a regañadientes su cuerpo, observó un momento la acera contigua. Pudo reconocer a la persona que avanzaba a paso firme por ella. Dudó un segundo, mientras esa extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo una vez más. De inmediato arrancó el auto y le dio alcance.

\- ¡Clarke!

La chica se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre. Y se giró con una postura, más bien a la defensiva, hacia el auto de Lexa.

\- Lo lamento, no era mi intensión asustarte ¿me recuerdas? Soy Lexa. Amiga de Lincon.

Clarke relajó su cuerpo y su rostro, y una cansada sonrisa apareció en él.

\- Hola, Lexa, claro que te recuerdo.

\- Me preguntaba si podría llevarte a casa.

\- Está tan sólo a unas cuadras, no quiero molestarte.

\- No me molestas. Además, en este pueblo nada está más allá de un par de cuadras de distancia.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias. – dijo la rubia antes de entrar al auto

Después de que Clarke le indicó la dirección, ésta se entretuvo algún tiempo admirando el perfil de Lexa. En una fracción de segundo decidió que su mandíbula era la más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Se arrepintió un poco cuando comenzó a observar sus labios.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿qué tal tu tobillo?

\- Sí, sí, mucho mejor, aunque me alegra no caminar más, gracias, en verdad – Lexa la miró y le sonrió mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. A Clarke su mirada le resultaba intoxicarte, y, lo cierto era, que le asustaba un poco.- Así que eres una vieja amiga de Lincon -

\- Tenemos nuestra historia, sí.

\- Es bueno verlo feliz.

\- Sólo visitaba a mi amigo. Significa tanto para mí como yo para él.

\- Sí, eso se nota. Y dime ¿qué te trae a esta ciudad?

\- He venido a resolver unos asuntos de negocios que probablemente no me tomen algo más de un par de días. – Lexa no quería entrar en muchos detalles sobre lo que realmente hacía allí y sí era sincera consigo misma tampoco se encontraba de lo más concentrada en la conversación.

Parecía que habían entrado en un juego de miradas en el que Clarke, sin saberlo, llevaba la delantera. Lexa no se atrevía alejar demasiado sus ojos del camino, por más que quisiera detener su mirada en cada centímetro del rostro de Clarke. Ni siquiera se trataba de una simple atracción física, Clarke le avocaba algo inquietante que no podía acabar de entender.

\- Así que trabajas para los Woods – Lexa la miró sorprendida – Su negocio es el único lugar aquí para alguien como tú –

\- ¿Alguien como yo?

\- Tú sabes, joven, con dinero, has visto el mundo, haciendo lo que sea que hagas para vivir.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy eso?

\- Fácil, has ordenado sin mirar el menú y la propina fue muy generosa, tu forma de vestir y de hablar. No es… común aquí. Y las personas que no son comunes solo llegan a este lugar porque se perdieron camino a D.C. o porque tienen asuntos en la empresa Woods.

El silencio de Lexa le dio a Clarke la razón. Lexa finalmente se detuvo ante lo que le parecía el acceso a un sótano.

\- Llegamos.

\- Espero verte de nuevo por el restaurant – Lexa se limitó a asentir - Muchas gracias, Lexa.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación en su pecho, en su estómago estomagó y en su cerebro. Pero esta vez, más fuerte que nunca. Lexa era muy consciente de lo que pasaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aunque no era capaz de explicarlo. Imaginó en aquellos ojos azules dos estrellas brillantes e hipnotizantes, su cuerpo se estaba quebrando.

Ese sentimiento la hacía enfadarse consigo misma. La hacía querer gritar. Y, también, la hacía querer cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada más que su corazón desbocado, sus manos inquietas y el bello erizado de su nuca.

En un acto que más tarde le parecería de lo más impulsivo e inapropiado, Lexa se inclinó hacía Clarke y atrapó sus labios con un beso lento y dulce que, para su sorpresa, ella correspondió. Lo que siguió fue la dosis adecuada de euforia y calma que invadían su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos. Clarke sabía tan bien. Tan perfecto. Podía sentir la mano de Clarke acariciando su brazo, cediendo a lo iniciado por Lexa.

Clarke no había esperado ese beso, pero cuando sus labios chocaron contra esa pasión y ternura a la vez cayó en cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba también. Le encantaba la dulzura de Lexa, la manera en que acariciaba su rostro y hacia sólo la presión necesaria para permitirle separarse si así lo deseaba. Por un par de minutos esa idea no cruzó por la mente de la rubia, pero entonces recordó algo. Justo cuando Lexa se preparaba para profundizar el beso, Clarke se apartó lentamente de ella.

Lexa la miró con un gesto interrogante, temiendo haber hecho algo que la incomodara. Pero Clarke habló primero.

Lo siento, yo… - dijo Clarke tímidamente antes de hacer una pausa dubitativa, en la cual Lexa pudo comprobar por la expresión de su rostro que cualquiera que fueran las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar, la rubia de verdad las sentía - Acabas de decirme que no crees quedarte en la ciudad por más de unos días. – Lexa sintió un pinchazo en el pecho- Así que esto – hizo especial énfasis en esa última palabra - sólo significa algo pasajero… lo siento pero no, no quiero hacerlo. – dijo aún excitada frente esos grandes ojos verdes.-

Lexa, asintió levemente con su cabeza, la comprendía, pero eso no borraba la sensación de que algo estaba siendo arrancado de su pecho. Clarke, sin embargo, no habías sido del todo honesta. Era verdad que no quería pasar sólo un noche con Lexa, pero no por la falta de interés, sino porque desde que había entrado en su auto, sospechaba que no habría sido capaz.

\- Si las cosas cambian, sabes dónde encontrarme. Hasta la próxima, Lexa.

Esperó un momento y vio como Clarke desaparecía tras su puerta. Miró su teléfono antes de pisar el acelerador.

11:11.

Una razón para quedarse acababa de abofetearla.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento en verdad el retraso, olvidé el pequeño detalle de mi graduación. Juró que ahora tendré más tiempo libre. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho con la historia por lo que espero que sigan llegando más.

Sobre el beso y lo rápido de la situación sólo tengo una explicación que viene a mi cabeza y es ese gif de ADC diciendo: But, there's a reason, jaja.

Espero que disfruten, díganme lo que piensan.

La mañana aún era fría en la explana del edificio de la compañía Woods. Lexa acomodó la solapa de su chaqueta mientras avanzaba a paso firme. Su mente se encontraba demasiado dispersa como para poder recordar las exactas palabras que había planeado pronunciar en la junta. Masajeó su cuello tenso, se sentía ansiosa. Lo cierto era que había dormido bastante mal. Había soñado con el accidente, siempre que pasaba despertaba con esos sentimientos atorados en la garganta.

Sabía muy bien que había vuelto a soñar con el accidente, pero en realidad ya no podía ver sus rostros, solo recordaba esa familiar sensación de vacío que se apoderaba de sus entrañas y que era remplazada por la infinita tristeza y la ira.

Y la culpa.

Esta vez la sensación de culpa la acompañaba hasta la entrada del edificio, hasta sus pensamientos que la traicionaban. Cada calle, cada edificio, cada rostro de esa ciudad le hacía recordar. Y ahora estaba segura de que los recuerdos habían traídos las pesadillas de regreso.

Y fue justo en el intento de olvidar sus pesadillas que había terminado pensando en lo que había sucedido con Clarke la noche pasada, en besarla, en por qué demonios había hecho una cosa así de estúpida. Sólo la había conocido por un par de horas y había estado con ella por mucho menos que eso. Se sentía molesta por haber hecho pensar a Clarke algo que no era. Claro que se había sentido atraída por la rubia, ¿y quién no?, pensó para sus adentros. Pero el beso había sido todo menos un intento desesperado por pasar una noche con ella. No había planeado meterse en sus pantalones. No había planeado nada de lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que sus labios hacían contacto con los de Clarke. Sólo había ocurrido. Se había visto a si misma hacerlo sin poder detenerse.

Sabía que debía concentrase en lo que le esperaba dentro del edificio. Pero…

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. No era sólo un nombre, era algo mucho más importante. Una pregunta abierta en el aire. Una incógnita que seguía sintiendo extrañamente apropiada. Como si encajara de pronto con ese constante sentimiento de culpa en su pecho.

¿Por qué también se sentía tan culpable sobre Clarke? Necesitaba saberlo. Y para saberlo necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo que no quería pasar en ese lugar.

Al llegar a las puertas principales algunas miradas curiosas reconocieron el rostro de Lexa, pero ella las ignoró a todas, tenía poco tiempo para intentar reacomodar sus pensamientos.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y este por fortuna estaba vacío. Ya tendría tiempo para torturarse sobre lo ocurrido con Clarke, niveles arriba le esperaba toda la mesa directiva. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su sien y masajeó con fuerza. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la oficina que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padre, de nuevo huyendo de miradas y cuchicheos.

Tocó a la puerta tímidamente.

Un par de segundos después vio el rostro de su tío Gustus iluminarse con una sonrisa. A pesar de fachada endurecida, sabía que él le tenía un gran cariño. Tan pronto se encontró cerca de él, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- Te he echado de menos, jovencita. – dijo levantándola un poco en el aire.

\- Yo igual, tío Gustus – Los pies de Lexa volvieron a hacer contacto con el piso brillante.

\- Casi no puedo creer que estés aquí.

A pesar de que se veían con regularidad, Gustus Woods se sentía privado de muchos aspectos de la vida de su sobrina. Su rostro se endureció de pronto.

\- Titus fue un imbécil al creer que lo correcto era apartarme tanto tiempo de tu familia, apartarte de tu hogar.

\- Mi educación estaba en sus manos, él sólo trato de darme lo mejor para que yo estuviera preparada y afrontar mis responsabilidades.

\- ¿Enviándote lejos?

\- No vamos a discutir por eso ahora – Sabía que esa conversación no terminaría bien.

\- No. Tienes razón. Tenemos muchas otras cosas por las que discutir. – se dirigió hasta su escritorio y abrió un gran expediente. Sé que has pensado mucho lo que hablamos y sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás lista, las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo mismo para ti, para nuestra familia.

\- Eso lo sé bien -

\- ¿Estás preparada? – Lexa asintió, segura de sí misma pero con dudas sobre todo lo demás – Ahí dentro no será fácil –

\- Lo hemos hablado, será esto o el cambio permanente.

\- Y yo respeto tu decisión.

\- Gracias. – Gustus tomó aire antes de decir.

\- Pensarás en el tiempo que te pedí. – Lexa guardó silencio por un momento.

\- Lo haré – Gustus asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta.

\- Ven conmigo Lexa, nos esperan.

Él la guio hasta la sala de juntas, entre mirandas ya despojadas de cualquier tipo de discreción, al entrar pudo ver un puñado de rostros conocidos. Ahí estaban, Nia Frost, Cage Wallace, Marcus Kane e Indra Pine, todos ellos habían trabajado anteriormente para sus padres. A todos saludó con un moderado gesto con la cabeza.

Gustus, le cedió a Lexa su lugar en el extremo de la mesa rectangular y no dio lugar a las formalidades.

\- Buenos días, es sabido por todos que desde hace años he estado ocupando un puesto que no me corresponde, pero hoy tenemos de vuelta a la persona apropiada para tomar la decisión que hemos estado postergando desde hace tiempo: Si el puesto de dirección general es reinstalado o continuamos trabajando por medio de divisiones independientes…

\- Si me lo permites, Gustus, quisiera hacer notar algunas dudas que tenemos en mi división- le interrumpió Cage Wallace – Todos en esta habitación tenemos opiniones respecto a esa decisión, sin embargo nadie nos ha consultado para tomarla–continuó sin mirar a Lexa- Es una curiosa forma de trabajar con esas supuestas divisiones independientes ¿no lo crees?

\- Y eso es así porque ha estado establecido desde antes de que tu padre te heredara su puesto en esta mesa, Cage- Dijo Gustus restándole importancia mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

\- Entiendo que hay asuntos de suma importancia que necesitan ser atendidos con urgencia y sin duda… – Comenzó Lexa

\- En realidad todo se resume a un simple asunto, Alexandria- le dijo Nia con una sonrisa que le pareció todo menos amable – Quién tomará las riendas de esta empresa. No es algo que podamos tomarnos a la ligera, querida.-

\- Hemos estado trabajando mucho tiempo en conjunto, esperando. Si las reglas han de cambiar, ahora es el momento justo para hacerlo – añadió Marcus mucho menos amenazador pero con la misma seriedad apremiante.

\- Es verdad, nuestras ganancias tienen un margen histórico – Aceptó Gustus

\- Sólo digo que el tener una opinión sobre el asunto no te hace merecedor a poder expresarla en esta mesa, no si no se cuenta con la experiencia necesaria – sentenció Cage con una expresión desagradable

\- Absolutamente, Cage. Y ya que estoy sentada justo aquí, tal vez podrías dirigirte a mí – dijo Lexa dejando tras su voz un profundo silencio en la sala. Ahora tenía su completa atención – la decisión está tomada.

\- Si esto sigue en marcha, para el último día del mes, todo por lo que la familia Woods luchó se habrá ido, incluida esta ciudad – añadió Indra, con una voz calmada pero firme

\- Por favor, tenemos que entender las necesidades urgentes de esta compañía

\- Lo entendemos, Cage ¿Lo haces tú?- dijo Lexa, y Gustus trató de ocultar su risa sin mucho éxito- A partir de hoy se establecerá un comité provisional del que yo me haré cargo. Esto hasta el próximo mes, cuando me encuentre familiarizada con esta empresa, entonces se tomará una decisión definitiva.

Cage y Nia no parecieron satisfechos, pero Indra y Marcus lo entendieron como una solución razonable. Cuando Lexa se levantó de su silla, todos la siguieron saliendo de la sala.

\- Supongo que querrás hacerte cargo de esto – dijo ofreciéndole a Lexa un expediente robusto- el hijo del alcalde ha conseguido su licencia hace tres minutos por lo que no espero que sea un problema para ti. – Cage no saldría de la sala sin ganar al menos una batalla.

Lexa no sabía lo que había dentro del expediente, pero lo aceptó sin dudar.

\- Gracias, no lo será. – Gustus lo miró por un momento, preocupado. El expediente estaba marcado con un nombre: Jake Griffin.

 _Esa piel cálida sobre ella le regalaba toda dulzura del mundo. Una sensación de paz reconfortante inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Podía pasar la vida entera en aquel lugar. Era feliz. No sabía dónde se encontraba pero habría dado todo lo que tenía para no alejarse jamás. Olía a miel y sándalo. Y el pecho le dolía de felicidad._

El ajetreo en el piso de arriba finalmente la despertó, pero no tuvo tiempo para enfadarse, estaba bastante despierta. Si Clarke se hubiera visto en ese momento al espejo, habría observado un intenso brillo en sus ojos. Se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hasta la bolsa de "cachivaches", regresó hasta la cocina puso la cafetera en funcionamiento, constantemente llevándose las manos a la cabeza, intentando recordar cada detalle del sueño. Regresó hasta su teléfono y accionó una lista de reproducción antes de recoger su cabello. Necesitaba trabajar con urgencia en su cuadro antes de poder marcharse. Simplemente había despertado inspirada.

Irrepressible future de The Tourist Company comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

Aun no tenía un título para el lienzo, lo que era extraño, ya que solía inspirarse en algún título al azar que le viniera a la mente. Del título podía sacar historias, instantes, colores, rostros. Pero esta vez no había sido así.

Hasta el momento el lienzo contaba con mucho colores fríos, y marrones en los bordes pero esta vez estaba echando mano de colores templados en el centro, dando forma al collage que llevaba semanas tratando continuar. Después de un tiempo giró su cabeza hacia el reloj de la cocina, había pasado más de una hora. Algo insatisfecha dejo los pinceles a un lado, y comenzó a desvestirse entrando a la ducha. Wells no tardaría en llegar por ella. Estaba segura que pasaría toda la mañana en el edificio de la compañía Woods.

De inmediato pensó en Lexa. Se quedó quieta un momento bajo el agua al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Había querido conservar la sensación de su sueño para plasmarlo en el lienzo, estaba tan concentrada que había olvidado por completo la noche anterior. Pese a lo abrupto de la situación, Lexa había sido dulce y respetuosa, lo cual agradecía. Pero no estaba segura de su propia reacción.

Le había mentido. Si Lexa quería tener un rato de diversión con ella mientras pasaba un par de días en esta ciudad ¿por qué tendría eso algo de malo? Tampoco era que Clarke fuera ajena a ese tipo de relaciones.

Después de haber subido a su auto sintió todas las alarmas accionarse. ¡Aléjate! Le habían dicho. Nada bueno podría significar que trabajara para los Woods.

Normalmente, cuando esos sentimientos comenzaban a invadirla, hubiera marcado el número de Bellamy. Él era algo simple, algo que no la asustaba.

Pero ella. ¡Maldición! Le parecía tan atractiva. ¿Por qué la había dejado besarla?

Trató de alejar su mente de Lexa mientras se encontraba en la ducha. Una vez con la ropa puesta sus pensamientos se encontraban en el expediente sobre su cama revuelta. Su madre le había dicho que lo dejara estar, pero no podía.

Su teléfono sonó, imaginó que era Wells, pero se encontró con un mensaje de su madre. Por un momento temió que ella se hubiera enterado de la reunión. Se sentía mal por hacer aquello a espaldas de su familia pero simplemente no podía seguir viviendo así, con esa incertidumbre.

 _Alguien ha descubierto que la feria ha llegado a la ciudad._ Escribió Abby acompañado a una fotografía de Aden sonriendo de forma graciosa. _Ayer me pidió acompañarlo pero sabes que me es imposible ¿estás libre esta semana?_

Clarke sonrió. En realidad no tenía demasiado tiempo libre, pero su madre sabía que ella siempre encontraba tiempo para Aden.

 _Sí, seguro, el jueves puedo llevarlo._

 _Gracias, hija. Nos vemos el jueves. Te quiero._

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, esta vez era Wells.

\- ¡Un segundo!

Wells la saludo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- ¿Lista?

\- No te burles de mí, Wells.

\- Hey, lo pregunto en serio. – Clarke le dirigió una mirada incrédula y se dirigió hacia al auto de su amigo. Se conocían desde muy pequeños, él había sido su mejor amigo la mayor parte de su vida. Pero desde hace muchos años se veían muy poco debido a los estudios del ahora abogado.

\- Tus peticiones son perfectamente razonables, y si me lo preguntas es muy sospecho que no las hayan aceptado hasta ahora.

\- Sí te lo pregunto, dime ¿crees que deba debamos demandarlos?

\- Aun no lo sé, te lo diré después de esta reunión – Clarke suspiró profundamente, un tanto desesperanzada.

\- Hey, ánimo, no habría aceptado ayudarte si creyera que no tienes un buen caso.

\- ¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentirme mejor?

\- Somos él dúo dinámico, Clarke. Sé que lo lograremos. ¿cuándo te he fallado?

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Estoy nerviosa y….

\- Y eso te hace ponerte de mal humor, lo sé.

No podía pedir un amigo mejor.

Clarke permaneció en silencio por el resto del camino hasta la empresa Woods, repasando los documentos, sin tener la menor idea de los que ahí le esperaba.

Lexa había repasado cada una de las páginas de aquel expediente. Debía encargarse de ese asunto ella sola, sabía que toda la mesa directiva seguiría de cerca sus acciones. Su tío se encontraba ya de camino a D.C.

\- Mi vida son las ventas, Lexa. He pasado este par de años alejado de mi trabajo y de mi propia familia. Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, siento mucho tener que dejarte.

Lexa lo entendía, la división de ventas se encontraba sin un líder natural desde que Gustus había abandonado su puesto en D.C., era el paso lógico. Eso no quería decir que Lexa no hubiese deseado tenerlo a su lado para afrontar todo aquello.

Muy pronto aquel expediente capturó toda su atención, era un caso, cuando menos atípico.

Jake Griffin había muerto meses atrás a causa de un accidente en la fábrica. Tras la investigación pertinente se decretó que el incidente había ocurrido a causa de una válvula en mal estado, desencadenado una explosión de gas butano.

Al expediente también se encontraba anexado un reporte de seguridad alertado del posible riesgo.

El mismo reporte de seguridad que Jake Griffin había entregado a la mesa directiva una semana antes de su muerte. Si bien se había tratado incuestionablemente de un accidente, quedaban por decretar las medidas a tomar a posteriori. El reporte era detallado y contaba con una propuesta para las mejoras en la fábrica, las cuales implicarían una gran cantidad de dinero en inversión.

La familia Griffin había recibido la compensación correspondiente y no habían existido contratiempos con el proceso. Sin embargo, un par de semanas atrás, un miembro de la familia Griffin había solicitado un reporte sobre el seguimiento del caso, a lo cual la empresa se había negado ya al menos en dos ocasiones. Esa mañana tenía una reunión con la familia Griffin, que, ahora se encontraría acompañada de su abogado, Wells Jaha, debido a las negativas de su empresa. Aquello tenía todas las señales de una demanda en potencia.

Lexa se encontraba concentrada la lectura, pensando que el nombre Jake Griffin le resultaba vagamente familiar cuando encontró el nombre de su hija al final del expediente.

Clarke Griffin.

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago.

-¡No! – oyó salir de su boca a tiempo que miraba el reloj, la reunión sería en cinco minutos. Se levantó de su silla y caminó a prisa hasta la recepción.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido del ascensor subiendo hasta ahí.

\- Escuché que Alexandria Woods ha regresado a la ciudad, espero verla en nuestra reunión, significaría que le están dando la importancia que merece.

\- ¿Quién es Alexandria Woods? – preguntó

\- Am, no lo sé Clarke, solo es la heredera de las empresas Woods, probablemente una de las personas más ricas y poderosas de D.C. En serio Clarke, a veces pienso que vives en el espacio.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, lo primero que Clarke vio fue a Lexa de pie con una mirada extraña en el rostro.

\- ¡Clarke! – Se limitó a decir

\- ¿Lexa, qué... qué haces aquí?... Quiero decir… Hola – Le dirigió una sonrisa confundida

\- Santo cielo ¿la conoces? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le susurró Wells antes de extender su mano hacia Lexa – Un placer señorita Woods, soy Wells Jaha, abogado de Clarke Griffin.

\- ¿Woods? ¿Eres Alexandria Woods?- dijo Clarke casi forma de reclamo.

\- Clarke, juro que no sabía… comenzó Lexa, pero fue interrumpida por un miembro del equipo legal de la empresa y esbirro de Cage.

\- Por favor, acompáñenme, la sala de reuniones está por aquí.

Wells y Clarke dejaron atrás a Lexa, que se encontraba perpleja ante la mirada que Clarke le había dirigido antes de caminar junto a Wells, estaba segura que ella la odiaría para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Desde el extremo opuesto de la gran mesa en la sala de reuniones, Lexa tenía dificultades para dejar de mirar a Clarke mientras Carl Emerson explayaba la postura de la empresa.

\- Desde luego que entendemos su posición, señorita Griffin, pero debe entender la nuestra.

Clarke llevaba una falda gris y una camisa blanca. Su maquillaje era sencillo y llevaba el pelo suelto.

\- Como lo mencionamos antes, mi cliente y yo somos conscientes de la situación, pero creemos firmemente que la petición es posible. – Dijo Wells de manera firme.

\- Acerca de eso – pronunció Lexa fuerte y claro – me preguntaba si podemos realizar un repaso sobre sus peticiones, punto por punto.

\- Desde luego – concedió Wells un tanto sorprendido – En primer lugar a mi cliente le gustaría un reconocimiento público, tal vez un comunicado de prensa sobre lo ocurrido. El hermetismo sobre el accidente despertó rumores en la ciudad, algo que como entenderá ha representado un inconveniente para la familia Griffin.

\- ¿Qué tipo de rumores? – preguntó Lexa

\- No creo que los chismes en la comunidad sean nuestra… - comenzó Emerson, pero fue interrumpido por la voz fría de Lexa.

\- Por favor, señor Jaha, continúe – Y dirigió una mirada a Emerson que le dejo muy en claro que su tiempo de hablar había acabado.

Wells intercambió miradas con Clarke y esta se hundió de hombros, lo que su amigo tomó como una luz verde para proseguir. A ella tampoco se le había escavado lo bien que Lexa se veía. Su traje sastre le quedaba como guante y seguramente constaba más de lo que Clarke ganaba en un año.

\- Se rumora que el accidente fue responsabilidad de Jake Griffin y que pudo haber terminado en una tragedia mayor, muchas personas de la comunidad trabajan en la fábrica por lo que…

\- No creo que sea justo que se culpe a alguien que murió tratando de impedir una tragedia mayor sea culpado de irresponsable por la falta de interés de esta empresa y más… - estalló finalmente Clarke visiblemente molesta.

\- Lo que mi cliente quiere decir – la interrumpió Wells – es que la situación amerita… –

\- Estoy de acuerdo – Clarke y Wells compartieron un confundido silencio- se enviará el comunicado a la brevedad posible , a medios locales y al algunos en D.C.-

\- ¿Qué hay de la seguridad en la fábrica? Aún tenemos amigos ahí ¿tienen un plan además de las buenas intenciones que nos han expresado hasta el cansancio? – Dijo Clarke aún dolida

\- De hecho lo tenemos- Emerson lanzó a Lexa una mirada de incredulidad mientras la veía extender un documento que conocía muy bien - Es un informe sobre los cambios que esta empresa necesita, fue redactado por tu padre-

Se miraron por unos momentos, ni Wells ni Clarke sabía de la existencia del documento.

\- Podemos conservar una copia de esto – dijo Wells

\- Desde luego. Así que ¿hay algo más que tratar?

\- Se lo haremos saber – Contestó de inmediato Wells, más bien como una respuesta automática, que porque estuviera seguro de que seguía existiendo algo más a tratar.

\- De acuerdo, hasta entonces, buenos días.

La reunión terminó oficialmente cuando todos se pusieron de pie, Lexa y Clarke solo pudieron intercambiar una mirada breve, la rubia había asentido aún no muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar mientras salía del lugar junto con Wells.

\- La mesa directiva no estará feliz al escuchar esto – le dijo Emerson de manera lasciva.

\- La mesa directiva estará feliz de escuchar que este asunto ha sido manejado con el compromiso y la seriedad apropiada, por lo visto Jake Griffin era un trabajador ejemplar y muy querido en la empresa. No puedo comprender como esto había sido manejado de manera tan de hasta hoy pero me aseguraré que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir.

Clarke notó, ya dentro del ascensor, que había olvidado su chaqueta en aquella. Le pidió a Wells esperar mientras ella volvía a la sala, así que, sin pretenderlo, había escuchado todo lo que Lexa le decía a Emerson, quien casi chocó contra ella del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Aun por aquí, señorita Griffin- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la mujer.

\- Yo… olvidé mi chaqueta.

\- Nos dejarías a solas un momento – pidió Lexa aunque con un tono demandante. Emerson negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Clarke.

Lexa se acercó lentamente hasta Clarke .

\- Sé lo que esto parece, pero quiero que sepas que yo no sabía ni quien eras, ni sobre tu padre, ni la sobre reunión. Lo juro.

Clarke no quería escuchar sus palabras, le creía pero tampoco quería sus disculpas. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Lexa la miró, de nuevo con culpa y Clarke pudo verla en sus ojos, cosa que la hacía sentir muy confundida.

\- Espero que sepas que no habrá más trabas para lo que buscas, es lo justo.

Dijo Lexa antes de ir hasta la silla y tomar la chaqueta de Clarke entre sus manos. Tampoco tenía más palabras.

\- Gracias – dijo Clarke tomando la chaqueta, rozando levemente las manos de Lexa.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, no le gustaba tener a Lexa tan cerca.

Se alejó a paso apresurado, simplemente dando una media vuelta y reuniéndose con Wells en el ascensor que este mantenía abierto para ella.

\- Te lo dije, ha ido genial ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, genial, totalmente – dijo Clarke con la mente en una enigmática mirada verde.

\- Déjame ver si entendí, le bajarías la luna a esta chica si pudieras y has decidido quedarte más tiempo en esta ciudad que odias.

\- Eso se parece en un .5% a lo que acabo de contarte, Anya. Además, nunca dije que la odiaba.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la isla de una gran cocina, cada una con una cerveza fría en la mano.

\- Oh, tienes razón, lo que odias son los vampiros de traje Armani que te arruinan la vida constantemente

\- Sí, eso se parece más a algo que yo diría. – Admitió Lexa - Gracias por venir.

\- Hey, un placer, gracias por llamar, esta pequeña ciudad es muy pintoresca y esta casa es, bueno, wow, en verdad.

\- No me apetecía dejar el hotel tan pronto, pero supongo que ha pasado suficiente tiempo – suspiró - Regresar es extraño, se siente tan diferente.

\- Lo imagino – Ambas miraron el lugar, inmenso para una sola persona y aún con todos los signos de encontrarse casi inhabitado.

\- No tienes ni idea. Es difícil, todo esto y todo en lo que pienso últimamente es que estoy tan… vaya, ni siquiera tengo una palabra para describir como me siento.

\- ¿qué estás harta? ¿de lo que decide Titus? ¿lo que decide Gustus? ¿lo decidido por tus padres? - ¿Qué quieres seguir tu propio camino?- Lexa tomó un largo trago a su botella - ¿qué quieres mandar todo a la mierda e ir tras una rubia? – Lexa la miró en señal de desaprobación -

\- ¿En serio, Anya?

\- Ok, lo admito, esa última parte no va mucho contigo ¿pero no crees que valdría la pena intentarlo?

\- No lo sé, ella… - Se hundió de hombros – es complicado y realmente no quiero hablar de eso – Entonces ¿pasarás la noche aquí?

\- Sólo tengo una condición. – Dijo sonriendo de una manera que hizo desconfiar a Lexa.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Iras de compras conmigo, solo tienes agua, restos de comida china y una ensalada que pronto adicionará para el papel principal en La tiendita de los horrores. Además, necesitarás todo los productos de limpieza que el dinero pueda comprar para hacer este lugar habitable de nuevo.

\- Sabes que no me gusta ir de compras.

\- Lo sé, pero mi compañía viene con un precio

\- ¿Un precio de Walmart?

\- Soy una mujer simple… - ignoró el sonido burlón que salió de la boca de Lexa- además, así puedes contarme más sobre esa rubia.

Lexa negó con la cabeza sonriendo, sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Estaba enfadada, mucho más de lo que se permitía reconocer. Había pedido el día libre en el restaurante, todos sus amigos, incluido Lincon estaban enterados de la situación. Caminaba por la acera, con dirección a la casa de su familia.

A pesar de todo lo que Lexa había hecho ese día por ella, a pesar de que le creyó cuando le había jurado que no sabía nada sobre su relación con la empresa, no podía dejar de sentirse molesta con ella. Su mente trabajaba sin parar repasando cada momento que había pasado junto a Lexa, esperando encontrar cuando menos un resquicio que pudiera justificar su sentir.

Debería estar contenta, o al menos satisfecha con lo obtenido en esa mañana. Pero no lo estaba, y eso la hacía sentir peor. Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta, mientras buscaba las llaves en bolso, tomó aire, no estaba segura de lo que le esperaba.

No le había contado a su madre sobre la reunión, por un lado no quería darle falsas esperanzas y por el otro sabía que Abby no estaría de acuerdo. Su madre había sufrido tanto como ella la pérdida de su padre, pero también había trabajado más fuerte para sacar a su familia adelante. Clarke sabía que lo hacía para darle fuerza a Aden y a ella, pero también la sentía lejana, en su intento de querer borrar todo rastro de dolor. Clarke encontró a su madre en la cocina, terminando su comida.

\- Hola, cariño ¿Pensé que nos veríamos hasta el viernes? – dijo Abby abrazándola y dándole un beso – debo regresar al hospital dentro de poco ¿todo bien? -

\- Sí, lo siento, he venido porque necesito contarte algo.

\- No importa, me alegra que vinieras, también tengo algo importarte que contarte.

\- Yo primero, no quiero perder el valor para poder decírtelo. – Abby levantó una ceja – Tranquila no es algo malo, necesariamente.

\- Entonces dime.

\- Esta mañana Wells me acompañó a una junta con la empresa Woods. – dijo con cautela sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

\- Clarke- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello- te dije que lo dejaras estar.

\- Lo sé y lo siento. Pero tengo buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué clase de buenas noticias?

\- Antes, voy a necesitar una taza de café.

Clarke le contó a su madre todos los pormenores de la reunión, omitiendo claro, el hecho de que conocía a Alexandía Woods.

\- Entonces ella ¿lo aceptó? ¿simplemente así?

\- Ajá.

\- Eso es muy extraño ¿no te parece?

\- Honestamente, no me importa, es sólo lo justo. Imagino que con un poco de sentido común pudo resolver lo que potencialmente era un problema para ellos. Pero ya está, se acabó, no me importa el cómo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque me sigue pareciendo extraño. – Dijo quedándose pensativa.

Clarke reconoció la mirada en el rostro de Abby, era la misma que había tenido la noche que la policía junto con Marcus Kane habían venido hasta su puerta para notificarles sobre el accidente. Esa noche la familia tenía planeado ver un juego importante de fútbol, pero Clarke ya no podía recordar cual. Decidió sacarla de ese lugar al que había ido su mente.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es eso que tú tienes que contarme?

\- Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado ya – dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello - El John Hopkins ha aceptado mi propuesta investigación, quieren que comience de inmediato.

\- Vaya eso es genial, felicidades mamá – dijo abrazándola, sin embargo cuando se separó pudo ver que no todo eran buenas noticias - ¿qué pasa? Deberías estar feliz.

\- Lo estoy, de verdad, más de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Pero esto significa que ahora tendré que pasar tiempo en Baltimore, me asuntaré mucho de casa, de Aden. –Clarke asintió comprendiendo- Él es brillante, Clarke, voy a asegurarme de que tenga la mejor educación que yo pueda darle.

\- Mamá, yo puedo hacerme cargo, déjalo en mis manos. Me quedaré con él cuando tú no estés en casa, o el vendrá conmigo. No te preocupes por él, no estará solo. Y sobre el dinero para la universidad, yo puedo… -

\- No, él es mi responsabilidad, Clarke. Se lo prometí a tu padre. –dijo tajantemente

\- Tal vez no tenga que seguir siéndolo, creo que es tiempo de… - dijo levantando la voz sin darse cuenta, de pronto escucharon ruido en el segundo piso.

\- No haremos esto ahora, Aden está aquí.

\- ¡Clarke! ¡Clarke! - escuchaba mientras Aden bajaba por las escaleras - ¿Eres tú?

\- Claro que soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas? ¿a tu otra hermana? – dijo mientras se fundía en un abrazo con Clarke, un tanto desmesurado en fuerza.

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo Abby de pronto – Podrías asegurarte de que coma algo más que doritos y soda.

\- ¡Seguro! – tenía una conversación pendiente con su madre, una que le hubiera gustado haber tenido muchos años atrás.

\- Y sí, Clarke, me preocupo por él y por ti. Gracias por todo, hija. – le dijo al oído mientras se despedía.

Tras la marcha de Abby el cielo se nubló aunque no parecía que fuera a llover.

\- ¿Harás la cena? – preguntó Aden examinado a Clarke.

\- Claro, ¿tienes algo en mente?

\- Sí. Si quieres que cene algo más que doritos y granola realmente necesitamos ir de compras.


	5. Chapter 5

Una disculpa, esta actualización resultó demasiado larga, tuve que convertirla en dos.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de siempre los espero con ilusión y como indicador.

Espero que disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo. La lluvia anuncia algo más en en horizonte y no sé si les gustará del todo. Pero tengan confianza en mí, prometo no ser cruel.

Una llamada había cambiado sus planes, ser una mujer joven con una carrera prominente en la política no era una tarea sencilla en D.C., Anya había tenido que abandonar a Lexa en pleno pasillo de cereales.

\- Compra muchas cosas, hazlo por mí - le había gritado antes de marcharse.

Estaba loca, pero la quería tal y como era. Era mayor que Lexa, se habían conocido en una de esas estúpidas y aburridas fiestas de gente adinerada a las que Titus la había obligado a asistir por tanto tiempo. Anya era su única amiga en la ciudad, lo que la convirtió en su única amiga la mayor parte de su vida. Le estaba infinitamente agradecida a Anya por ser una persona con la que siempre podía ser ella misma.

Lexa se encontraba decidiendo entre un suavizante de ropa con un bebé en la botella o el del animal sonriente cuya especie no podía identificar, cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca.

\- Auch- dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Se giró para identificar la razón del golpe, y pudo ver a un niño con una mano tapando su boca mientras una pelota rodaba en su dirección. Pudo ver las orejas del niño tornarse a un color rojo intenso, antes de que este caminara hasta ella terriblemente apenado.

\- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención golpearla- Lexa sintió pena por él

\- No te preocupes, no ha dolido nada. Pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- el niño asintió bastante aliviado.

De pronto, Lexa escuchó una voz familiar desde el otro pasillo.

\- Oh, no. Hemos venido por la cena, recuerdas, no más balones. Verduras y fajitas, no Adidas y Nike – Aden asintió rápidamente, lo que le resultó muy sospechoso a Clarke.

\- Aden, dime que no rompiste algo otra vez – preguntó con un tono diferente de voz

\- ¿Eh? No, yo no he roto nada.

Lexa se encontraba dentro del pasillo perpendicular a Clarke, por lo que la rubia no vio cuando ella sonrió ante la situación.

\- Puedo ver culpabilidad en tu rostro, Aden. Dime la verdad o la cena serán coles de Bruselas con hígado.

\- Él dice la verdad – dijo Lexa dando un paso al frente.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces, aquello debía de ser una broma.

\- ¿Lexa? ¿Me estás siguiendo? –preguntó inmediatamente antes de notar el carrito casi desbordado detrás de ella – Oh, lo siento.

\- Choqué con él y perdió el control de la pelota, pero eso ha sido todo. – Aden la miró como a una superheroína, lo acababa de librar de un castigo seguro. Clarke lo miró buscando su confirmación, él sonrió de la manera menos culpable que pudo.

\- Entonces, parece que seguimos encontrándonos – Dijo Clarke con un asomo de sonrisa que sorprendió de igual manera a Lexa como a ella misma.

\- Sí, bueno, es una ciudad pequeña. – Lexa le sonrió de vuelta a Clarke – Hola, soy Lexa – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Aden.

\- Aden Griffin – dijo él con una sonrisa tímida agitando vigorosamente su mano.

Lo que estaba pasando en el interior de Lexa se parecía bastante a lo que sintió aquella noche dentro de su automóvil junto a Clarke. Casi podía verse desde algún otro plano, queriendo frenar las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

\- Me permitirías invitarlos a cenar para reparar mi error, odiaría pensar su cena será hígado por mi culpa. Por favor. – ofreció a Clarke.

Si tan solo Lexa no hubiera dicho aquello con esa adorable media sonrisa, Clarke no habría tratado de negarse a la invitación tan débilmente. ¿A dónde había ido el enfado de esa tarde?

\- En realidad no creo que Aden…

\- Por favor – dijo el niño, entusiasmado por lo fuera menos la posibilidad del hígado.

\- Conozco un remolque de buena comida además de saludable, claro. Una pequeña parada antes de llevarlos a casa, lo prometo.

\- Parece que no podré negarme ¿eh? – Aquello le resultaba un tanto raro pero pese a todo estaba sonriéndole a Lexa.

Antes de pasar por la caja registradora, Lexa metió a su carrito la pelota lo más disimuladamente que pudo, algo que Aden notó y le sonrió de manera cómplice. Los tres fueron juntos hasta el auto de Lexa y después de un breve recorrido, Clarke y Lexa se hallaron en la banca de un parque con una cantidad considerable de comida.

\- ¿Qué tal tus fideos?

\- Realmente buenos – Dijo Clarke aun masticando – El sazón de las verduras es increíble, deberíamos tener algo así en el restaurante.

\- Estoy segura que a Lincon le gustará tu idea, Clarke.

Aden se encontraba unos metros frente a ellas intentando romper su record personal de dominadas con la pelota.

\- ¿Cómo es conoces este lugar? has estado aquí cuándo ¿dos días?

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que conozco al dueño de la franquicia?

\- Oh, ya veo.

A Clarke le costaba mucho seguir relacionando a Lexa con ese mundo lejano de dinero y poder. A pesar de lo que había sabido de ella desde el primer momento. Era difícil imaginarla en aquel mundo porque la tenía frente a ella hipnotizada ante la destreza Aden y comiendo un sándwich de cerdo. Vio a al niño corriendo hacia ellas y tras recuperar un poco el aire se dirigió a Lexa un tanto nervioso.

\- Lexa, me preguntaba si… si podría llevar la pelota mañana a la escuela, mis amigos y yo tenemos un juego importante – dijo muy seriamente lo que hizo reír a Clarke

\- La pelota es tuya, si la quieres- dijo, y Aden inmediatamente miró a Clarke – con una condición, tienes que responder una pregunta ¿quién ganará el próximo campeonato?

\- D.C. United – respondió convencido.

\- Respuesta correcta – dijo chocando los nudillos con Aden - Sabes, puedo conseguir entradas para el United, tú y Clarke podrían venir conmigo algún día a D.C.

\- ¿En verdad? – abrió ampliamente los ojos -¡Clarke!

\- Eso es algo que tendrás que hablar con mamá -

\- Oh – dijo un pensativo Aden – apuesto que si obtengo una buena nota en biología me dejará ir- concluyó antes de alejarse de nuevo.

\- Me gusta cómo piensa – sonrió viendo a Aden volver a jugar con la pelota.

\- Es un niño muy inteligente – se giró para tener a Lexa de frente - Y tú debes detenerte ya o dejarás muy mal parado a Santa Claus la próxima Navidad.

\- Lo siento – se había apresurado a decir, lo cierto era que Lexa no estaba del todo acostumbrada compartir con nadie las ventajas de su vida privilegiada – Siento si te ofendí o a Aden.

\- No lo has hecho, descuida.

De inmediato se escuchó un gran trueno que sin duda vaticinaba lluvia. Lexa llevó a los Griffin a casa. Primero tocó turno a Aden, quien antes de despedirse de Lexa preguntó a Clarke:

\- ¿Lexa puede venir a la feria con nosotros? – Aquello dejó descolocadas a ambas. Lexa sentía que ya estaba disfrutando tiempo robado con Clarke. Por su parte, la rubia no quería parecer grosera ni decepcionar a Aden, pero temía forzar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con Lexa.

\- Supongo que sí, si ella quiere, claro. – dijo hundiéndose de hombros.

\- No estoy segura, Aden. Seguramente tendré que trabajar.

\- De acuerdo, pero promete que lo intentarás. – Aden no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Bien, lo prometo.

Lexa observó cómo Clarke se despedía de su hermano en la puerta, la relación de los Griffin le resultaba de lo más tierno. Después llegó el turno de Clarke, Lexa había recordado muy bien el callejón donde se encontraba su apartamento. Durante el corto camino había hablado sobre la feria, a Lexa le hacía ilusión regresar a un lugar en el que había sido feliz de pequeña.

El motor del automóvil se encontraba apagado y la lluvia finalmente comenzaba a caer, con pequeñas gotas que silenciaban todos los pensamientos que se empalmaban en la mente de Clarke.

\- Imagino que sin importar lo que hagamos nos seguiremos encontrando. – Clarke rio nerviosa- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar – le extendió su mano, porque no sabía muy bien como terminar con esa noche.

\- Te veré entonces – respondió Lexa, tomándola y sonriéndole.

Pero entonces no solo comenzó a llover, sino que el cielo decidió caer sobre ellas. Los truenos y relámpagos acompañaban al agua enfurecida.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que la lluvia pase, allí afuere luce peligroso.

\- Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor – admitió mientras la luz de lámpara de la calle principal se convirtió en lo único visible desde dentro del auto.

El agua comenzó a subir rápidamente en las calles por lo que Lexa se vio obligada a quedar mal aparcada dentro del desértico estacionamiento del edificio contiguo.

\- Siento que no puedas regresar pronto al hotel, por mi culpa.

\- No estoy más en el hotel, me quedo en la casa de mi familia, del otro lado de la ciudad – Clarke frunció el entrecejo.

\- No sabía que la casa de los Woo… tu casa aún fuera habitable.

\- Por eso necesité un carrito de supermercado entero, debo hacerla habitable de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo es que una pelota hace una casa más habitable?

\- Las pelotas son mágicas, Clarke. Tu hermano debería de habértelo enseñado ya.

\- Para serte sincera tampoco sabía que fueras el tipo de persona que encubre a un niño. – Ambas rieron.

\- No sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, Clarke. A penas nos conocemos. – Aquello era cierto, prácticamente no se conocían, aunque ninguna de las dos se sintiera así.

\- Es verdad, no te conozco, qué tal si cambiamos eso, vamos a acabar de una vez por todas con los malos entendidos.

\- Me parece razonable.

Desafortunadamente para Lexa aquello pronto se convirtió en un interrogatorio. Clarke se encontraba de lado en su asiento, lanzando todas las preguntas que venía a su mente. Lexa se mantenía atenta al frente, pendiente de la lluvia.

\- ¿Color favorito?

\- No lo sé, depende mi humor supongo, no tengo uno.

\- Ok, respuesta aburrida ¿Amigos?

\- Lincon, Anya… y voy a tener que decir Luna.

\- ¿Novio? – Lexa rio negando - ¿Novia?

\- No.

\- ¿Ex? No, espera ¿alguna ex cuya historia valga la pena?

\- Sí, hay una – admitió Lexa

\- Déjame adivinar, te rompió el corazón.

\- No en realidad. Su nombre es Costia, morena, inteligente y de un gran corazón. Toca el cello para la Orquesta Filarmónica de Berlín. Es por eso que, bueno, digamos que la distancia no funcionó para nosotras.

Se hizo un silencio. Clarke se preguntó muchas cosas sobre Costia en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes alguien en tu vida?

\- Sí, se llama trabajo y estudios, estamos en una relación bastante seria – Lexa rio- supongo que la vida me ha mantenido muy ocupada desde hace un tiempo, no es que lleve precisamente una vida de monasterio - rio- conozco gente nueva cada fin de semana en la universidad pero, tú sabes hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo. – Lexa asintió tratando de no pensar en lo que había significado entonces para ella ese beso.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu color favorito? –

\- Me gusta el verde – respondió Clarke – una pregunta más ¿planeas quedarte?

\- De momento estoy aquí indefinidamente.

\- Ya- Clarke suspiró- Te seré honesta, estaba enfadada contigo esta mañana. – Lexa la miró, de nuevo culpable.

\- No puedo culparte, pero te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario, juro que yo no lo sabía.

\- Lo sé, te creo. No es eso, no sé muy bien que sucede. Es sólo... puedes dejar de verme como si acabaras de atropellar a mi perro.

\- Lo siento, es que verdad, siento algo de culpa por toda la situación en especial… por lo del primer día.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó Clarke alzando una ceja.

\- No. – de eso Lexa ya no tenía ninguna duda.

\- ¿Lexa?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias, por todo, por lo de esta mañana.

Esas palabras le costaron mucho. Lexa pudo ver como los ojos de Clarke se volvían brillantes, húmedos. Sin duda aquello significaba mucho para ella, y para su familia. La lluvia comenzó a aminorar, Clarke sabía que era tiempo de despedirse.

\- Entonces, ¿te veré el jueves?

\- Hasta el jueves, Clarke.

Esperar hasta volver a verla le iba a costar mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento la longitud. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Díganme que piensan.**

Contrario a lo que Clarke había supuesto, no había vuelto a encontrarse con Lexa.

Ese día en el trabajo, ella estaba más pendiente del teléfono de lo normal. Con todo dando vueltas en su cabeza había olvidado intercambiar números telefónicos con Lexa. Cualquier sonido parecido a una notificación le hacía dar un respingo. Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar las prioridades en su cabeza. Su familia, su trabajo, su escuela… y Lexa quien había venido a moverlo todo. Deseo no tener la fotografía con Aden frente a ella en ese momento, pues le hacía sentir como tener una bomba con en cuenta regresiva.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su oficina, o intentaba tirarla a golpes.

\- Adelante – dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computadora.

Por la puerta entró Raven a gran velocidad seguida de Octavia, ambas tenían caras de culpabilidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Verás, alguien decidió que sería divertido encerrar en el baño a cierto mesero petulante …

\- No – dijo alzando las manos – basta, mejor no quiero saberlo.

\- Mejor – acordó Raven.

\- De cualquier manera, he vendido a otra cosa. Mañana, la feria, Bellamy, Lincon, tú y nosotras ¿qué dices? – Aquello no era una simple pregunta de Octavia.

\- No lo creo, ya tengo planes. Llevaré a Aden. – No quería mencionar a Lexa, no aún.

\- Oh, vamos, puede venir con nosotros. Además es mi día libre. – dijo Raven sentándose en su escritorio.

\- Se lo prometí ¿de acuerdo?, ir por la comida y por la mala cerveza no es algo que quiera hacer con él– Zanjó

Tanto Octavia como Raven le dirigieron una mirada que ella conocía muy bien.

\- Clarke, somos nosotras, no necesitas poner mil barreras protectoras frente a Aden. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras ¿cierto? - Octavia había dado en el clavo sin saberlo.

\- Sí, lo sé. No es eso, lo juró. Mamá tendrá que estar en Baltimore por algún tiempo, así que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, el que sea necesario. Me acercarme más a él, pasaré tiempo con él. Después de lo de papá… creo que es tiempo para… bueno, lo inevitable - aquello era una verdad a medias. Necesitaba ese tiempo con Aden, pero evitar hablar de Lexa no tenía mucha cabida en ese tema.

Octavia y Raven se miraron. - Oh, así que, es tiempo, vaya pues… - Octavia se aclaró la garganta - Lo entendemos, Clarke y estamos aquí para ti.

\- Siempre, Griffin. – afirmó la morena.

Tenía mucha suerte de tener amigas como ellas. Habían estado siempre ahí para ella y por tantas cosas, tantas caídas. Las dos chicas habían siempre respetado sus decisiones y las habían respaldado. Deseo poder hablar de Lexa, pero no pudo.

Horas después, se encontraba en su sofá cruzada de piernas mirando su teléfono.

A las 6 frente al carrusel. - Lexa

La cuenta atrás hasta el jueves se había convertido en una tortura de ansiedad, incluso se había intentado desconectar su mente plantándose tres veces frente a su collage, pero nada había surgido de su mente. No es que su cerebro estuviera en blanco precisamente, la lucha interna entre su cabeza y sus sentimientos se hacía presente de nuevo. No estaba segura de querer lo mismo que Lexa. Para ser honesta, tampoco sabía muy bien que intentaba Lexa pasando tiempo con ella y con su familia. Sin embargo, la conversación en la lluvia había dejado un par de cosas claras para Clarke.

La primera era que definitivamente Lexa no era la persona que ella había pensado que era el día que se conocieron, era alguien mucho más mortal e interesante de como la había imaginado. La segunda era que su atracción por ella seguí ahí, pero con todo lo que había pasado desde entonces dudaba mucho de pudieran retomar lo que Lexa había iniciado con aquel beso.

También había aprendido algo más. Lexa no iba a ir a ningún lado, por lo menos no a corto plazo.

Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que eso implicaba, un nuevo mensaje apareció su teléfono, al ver el nombre de la persona que lo enviaba se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Era Bellamy, quería saber si podía verla esa noche, y en ese momento Clarke no sabía que responder.

No era un mal tipo, siempre era amable e incluso podía decir que le tenía algún tipo de afecto. Pero nunca se había imaginado algo con él más allá de una noche. Las cosas con él eran simples, Clarke tenía el control. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiar en él, pero no estaba tan apegada como para complicar las cosas.

No. Él nunca había sido ningún dilema.

El verdadero problema había venido cuando intentó imaginarse, en medio de sus besos y carisias. Alguien más apareció en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Sabía muy bien que decirle que no a Bellamy implicaba admitirse a sí misma lo que empezaba a sentir por Lexa. No lo pensó mucho más y pulsó el botón de llamada.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por lo buena que eres en esto?

Lexa había acertado a todas la dianas con sus dardos. Tanto ella como Aden la miraban asombrados.

\- Tal vez.

El encargado se acercó a Lexa con un pequeño oso de peluche como premio. De inmediato lo extendió a Clarke, quien lo tomó con una sonrisa.

\- Para ti – dijo extendiendo el oso a Clarke.

\- Gracias. - se limitó a decir

Se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. El mal clima había dado una tregua y aquella estaba resultando una tarde realmente agradable. Aden, adoraba a Lexa, y ella no tenía que esforzarse mucho para complacerlo, el niño iba con el rostro pintado de bigotes y colmillos, una corona de papel sobre la cabeza y una gran sonrisa, todo cortesía de Lexa. Pronto, el niño se encontró con su mejor amigo, así que Clarke le dio permiso de ir con ellos a los juegos infantiles.

Podía ver que Lexa no se estaba acercando a Aden por ningún tipo de interés egoísta. Veía honestidad en sus acciones, pues pese a los malos entendidos, la honestidad de Lexa era algo en lo que ahora confiaba. Clarke no acostumbraba permitir que Aden se acercara demasiado a sus amigos, más allá de Octavia y Raven, y definitivamente nunca antes había permitido que alguien involucrado con ella conociera al pequeño Griffin. Pero de nuevo, no sabía cuál era exactamente su relación con Lexa.

Había notado como ella miraba repetidamente a la rueda de la fortuna, algo que no llamaba mucho la atención de Aden, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para subir con ella. Una vez arriba Clarke notó un cambio en el rostro de Lexa, simplemente la notaba feliz. Antes de llegar a la cima Lexa extendió sus brazos en el respaldo del asiento, e inclinó por un segundo su cabeza hacia atrás respirando profundo. Los olores activaron recuerdos muy vividos en su mente. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró con el atardecer detrás de las copas de pinos.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no crees? – dijo Clarke

\- Lo es, sí. Solía venir con mi familia. – Clarke la miró curiosa, esta ese momento no había hablado de su familia – Mis padres y mi hermano, solíamos venir cada año. Yo adoraba esta vista.

En verdad era un atardecer muy bello, digno de ser admirado.

\- Desde que ellos murieron lo único que he querido es honrar su memoria ¿sabes? – por un segundo Clarke creyó notar su voz entrecortada - Desearía poder hacer algo más por el nombre de mi familia que vender su legado en partes al mejor postor.

\- Siento mucho los problemas de la empresa. – Lexa asintió suavemente en agradecimiento a sus palabras.

\- Vine aquí con una vida entera de preparación para hacer el trabajo necesario pero me di cuenta que no sabía nada de este lugar. Fue hasta que supe lo de tu padre cuando yo… entendí lo que de verdad significa. No se trata solamente de mi legado familiar. Muchas vidas dependen de lo que suceda en los próximos días.

\- Al menos estás tratando – dijo Clarke antes de un gran suspiro.

\- Lo siento, no quise…

\- No lo digas, todo está bien. –

La mano de Clarke cubrió la de Lexa, entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba, su pasado no era tan diferente de lo que Lexa estaba describiendo. Estaba exhausta de luchar con pasado y presente. Se alegraba de que Lexa intentara cambiar el rumbo de su empresa, toda la vida de su ciudad se vería afectada por el rumbo que tomara, pero a la vez estaba triste porque sabía que no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Sin pensarlo demasiado recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa, quien respondió cubriéndola con su brazo.

Las luces finales del atardecer desaparecieron detrás de los árboles y el paseo llegó a su fin. Al bajar, un hambriento Aden se reunió con ellas. Una vez encontraron una mesa libre, Lexa se ofreció a ir por comida, al alejarse contempló al par de hermanos, admiraba mucho el cariño que se tenían y recordó a su propio hermano, para su sorpresa, sin dolor.

\- ¡Griffin! – Raven saludó desde lejos. Pudo ver a sus amigos acercarse. Todos saludaron animadamente a Aden.

\- ¿Se divierten? – preguntó Lincon

\- ¡Mucho! – dijo el niño. Clarke buscó a Lexa con la mirada, inquieta.

\- ¿Les apetece un poco de adrenalina, chicos? Me muero por subir a la montaña rusa.

\- Ve con tu Romeo, Octavia. Yo necesito saber dónde está el alco… las bebidas para adultos- corrigió mirando a Aden.

\- Yo iré por ellas, hey Clarke ¿Vienes conmigo? - dijo Bellamy entusiasmado.

\- Ah, claro. – respondió Clarke - Octavia puso los ojos en blanco. –Cuiden de Aden un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

A Octavia aquello no le gustaba mucho, los quería a los dos, pero sabía que su hermano no era lo que Clarke necesitaba en su vida. Los observó alejarse y descubrió a Lincon haciendo lo mismo.

Lexa finalmente volvió con un par de bebidas y hamburguesas, y se reunió con todos en una mesa.

\- Hey Lexa ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Lincon sonriendo. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Aden dijo.

\- Yo la invité a la feria. – tomó una de las bebidas de la mano de Lexa y todos rieron.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad, Aden es mi nuevo amigo. – el niño asintió mientras bebía.

\- Pues te diré algo, Aden, Lexa es especial, tienes suerte de tener su amistad. – Lincon revolvió su cabello rubio.

\- Hola, Lexa. Soy Raven. –La morena le extendió la mano, Lexa la recordó del restaurante.

\- Te recuerdo, Raven. Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está Clarke?

\- Ella y Bellamy fueron por bebidas para los adultos. – y en voz baja continuó - Pero si me preguntas creo que tal vez tardaran un poco, si entiendes lo que digo. – El rostro de Lexa le dejó en claro de que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

\- Sí, tú sabes él y Clarke son, como se dice, amigos con beneficios. Y sospecho que Bell quería cobrar alguno de esos beneficios.

Lexa forzó una mueca que no llegó a ser una sonrisa, aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. Se preguntó por qué las cosas con Clarke tenían que estar siempre acompañadas de un gran globo de aire helado desinflándose en su pecho.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Lincon, suavemente para que ella la escuchara.

\- ¿Eh? – luchaba por aparentar normalidad, pero su amigo la conocía bien.

\- Anya me pidió que cuidara de ti, y justo ahora tienes esa cara que me preocupa.

En ese momento Clarke apareció detrás de Lincon.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó a Lexa

\- Creo que no. Lo siento, me siento un poco mareada. – dijo Lexa sin mirar a Clarke.

\- ¿Tal vez fue la altura?

\- Sí, tal vez. Me quedaré en la mesa un rato si no te molesta. – Aquello lo dijo con una leve variación es su tono normal de voz, algo que Lincon notó.

Clarke no entendía la actitud de Lexa. Trató de prestarle mucha darle mayor importancia y acompañó a Aden a comer, sus amigos bromeaban sobre lo divertida que sería su noche, la de Clarke ya no prometía tanto.

\- Clarke, quiero volver con Lee, queremos subir a los autos de carreras. – ella miró a Lexa como en una silenciosa búsqueda de aprobación.

\- Ve con Aden, Clarke, yo los esperaré aquí.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, ve, Clarke, aquí estaré.

De inmediato todos se despidieron tomando rumbos distintos, Lincon le había dado una palmada en la espalda a Lexa antes de marcharse y le había dicho al oído riendo – suerte con eso- a lo que ella respondió con una mirada de rencor, le molestaba que la conociera tan bien. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después Clarke volvió a la mesa.

\- Aden volverá a casa con la familia de su amigo. – dijo tomado una bebida.

\- En serio, Clarke, no tienes que hacer esto.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Estar aquí, en lugar de ir con… tu amigos.

\- Pero es aquí donde quiero estar. – a pesar de que no lo entendía, sentía la molestia de Lexa, pero a la vez sentía su tristeza - Ya sé lo que haremos, alcanzaremos a los chicos e iremos por unas cervezas, ¿qué te parece?

\- No lo creo, Clarke.

\- Lexa… - Comenzó poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, pero Lexa retiró la mano al sentir su contacto.

\- ¿Sabes? Realmente quiero ir a casa.

\- Pues entonces yo tampoco quiero quedarme, te acompaño hasta la salida.

\- No, Clarke, por favor.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- ¿Es que no lo sabes bien?

\- No- dijo comenzando a enfadarse - Pensé que tal vez te encontrabas mareada.

\- Entonces, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Bellamy.

\- ¿Bellamy?

\- Raven me lo dijo – Ya no la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Por eso estás así? ¿Por él? Ya no hay nada que contar.

\- No me importa él o lo que él sea para ti.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Que me mentiste, me mentiste el día que nos conocimos, en mi auto. – No podía negarle eso, Lexa tenía razón.

\- Lexa, yo…

\- Por favor Clarke, es mejor que me vaya.

Clarke la observó marcharse conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo se veía tan gris. Y no era una bonito gris plata, no, aquello era un gris sucio.

Clarke acababa de salir de la ducha, se encontraba en piyama, sentada en la orilla de su cama con una manta bajo el cabello aún húmedo. La temperatura estaba descendiendo y la lluvia había regresado, aunque sin tanta fuerza esta vez. Había llorado bajo el agua, pensando en Lexa.

Se sentía débil, sabía que necesitaba un descanso de su vida. Un descanso en su alma para poder afrontar todo lo que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella como un alud.

Por un pequeño momento, mientras contemplaba los colores del atardecer desde lo alto, había pensado que eso era Lexa, que en ella encontraría ese nuevo punto de partida que llevaba tantos años esperando. Pero aparentemente, se había equivocado de nuevo.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta irrumpió la melodía de la lluvia. Caminó descalza hacia la entrada.

No estaba preparada para lo que encontró detrás una vez que la abrió. Era Lexa, bajo la débil lluvia, pero por lo que pudo notar llevaba un tiempo ahí de pie. Iba vestida con los mismos jeans y blusa blanca que hacía un rato, pero ahora también llevaba una chamarra de cuero negra encima. El agua caía de ella y su cabello estaba bastante mojado.

\- Lexa – Esos ojos verdes la miraban de una manera hipnotizaste.

\- Clarke, he venido a disculparme. Mi comportamiento de esta tarde estuvo fuera de lugar. En verdad disfruté de tu compañía y la de tu hermano. – bajo la cabeza un momento – No sé lo que sucedió. Es sólo que pensé… no debí hacerme ideas en mi cabeza. Obviamente lo que suceda entre Bellamy y tú no es mi asunto…

\- Él es pasado, Lexa. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que terminar, nunca te mentiría sobre eso. No pretendía hacerte sentir mal.

\- Bien

\- ¿Bien?

\- Bien. – Lexa pareció darse de cuenta de pronto de la situación. Clarke estaba parada bajo el umbral de su puerta y ella seguía bajo la lluvia, haciendo el ridículo. – Entonces me despido ahora. Hasta luego, Clarke. – Dio la media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso sintió la mano de Clarke es su brazo.

\- Lexa, espera. Estás empapada. Ven, entra. – Dijo tirando de Lexa hasta en interior de su apartamento y cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Lexa tuvo los dos pies bajo techo, pudo sentir los brazos de Clarke rodeándola en un abrazo que llenó de calidez su pecho. Clarke hundió su rostro en el cuello de Lexa, aspirando su aroma. Ella respondió el abrazo recargado su cabeza sobre la de Clarke, podría haberse quedado así toda la vida. El abrazo se prolongó por un momento, ambas tenían miedo de romperlo. Tras varios segundos más, Clarke le puso fin.

\- Necesitas secarte- Dijo apartándose antes de desaparecer tras una cortina.

Lexa observó el lugar, era extremadamente pequeño. Aquello debió haber sido una bodega. La cocina apenas con una pequeña barra, el sofá frente a un par de caballetes cubiertos con mantas blancas, y una gran cortina azul que separaba, lo que ella suponía, era la habitación. Sin embargo, cada rincón estaba plagado de pequeños detalles que decían Clarke. Colores, texturas, y vibrantes adornos. A Lexa le encantaba.

\- Esto te servirá. – oyó decir a Clarke quien le ofrecía una toalla y una playera.

Pero Lexa no respondió a su ofrecimiento, en cambio se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Clarke, en lo bella que era, por dentro y por fuera. Así que Clarke se acercó a ella, con la toalla en la mano secó gentilmente su rostro y su cabello. Lexa continuó paralizada cuando colocó sus dos manos sobre su chamarra y la liberó de ella, antes de poner la toalla en sus hombros. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca.

\- No te mentí ¿sabes? Lo que dije en tu auto, aún creo que es verdad.

\- ¿Sí? – se oyó decir débilmente Lexa.

\- Contigo no podría tener sólo eso. – sus manos seguían sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque de ti necesitaría más. Y eso me asusta.

\- Yo también estoy , en realidad. – confesó.

Clarke no podía creer que alguien como Lexa pudiera sentir el mismo tipo de temor que ella estaba sintiendo. Lexa era hermosa, y podía ver reflejada en su mirada esa ternura y dolor escondidos tras su porte impasible. Necesitaba conocerlos a ambos, mucho más profundamente.

Así que lo decidió, por primera vez en más de una década se permitió rendirse.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Lexa y acarició la comisura de sus labios. Con su dedo índice acarició el contorno de su rostro, hasta que entrelazó todos sus dedos con su cabello húmedo. Finalmente, tomó la nuca de Lexa y la acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Nunca antes en su vida, el simple contacto de un beso había logrado hacerla sentir así. La ternura de Lexa lograba hacer que sus piernas temblaran, sus manos gentiles acariciaban el rostro de Clarke, regalándole en cada beso delicadeza y devoción. El sabor de sus labios era tan perfecto como los recordaba. Se separó un momento y al abrir sus ojos vio emociones contenidas dentro de los de Lexa, algo que la incitó a seguir adelante. Necesitaba que este beso fuera diferente al primero, porque no quería darle a su cabeza tiempo para arrepentirse.

Lexa siguió el ritmo de Clarke sin dubitaciones. Al contrario de la primera vez que había besado a Clarke, esta vez no se sentía impulsada por un sentimiento desconocido. La tenía frete a ella y sabía lo que quería, ambas estaban en control de lo que sucedía. Buscó el contacto con la piel de Clarke introduciendo su mano bajo la tela de su camiseta de tirantes, pudo escuchar el suspiro de la rubia, a lo que reaccionó atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Exploró espalda, caderas y abdomen por igual mientras Clarke profundizaba el beso con cierta urgencia. La calma había salido por la puerta.

Sus manos fueron hasta el primer botón de la blusa de Lexa, al desabotonarlo, consiguió apartarse un instante de sus labios y encontró la aprobación necesaria en ese par de ojos verdes que ahora adoraba. Pronto reencontró sus labios y sus manos avanzaron haciendo su trabajo sobre cada botón, inmediatamente encontró la piel de Lexa, aún fría por la lluvia, pero que rápidamente subía su temperatura. Deslizó la prenda por sus hombros y contempló un momento su cuerpo descubierto. Tragó saliva, el cuerpo de Lexa era maravilloso. Dio paso hacia atrás para desprenderse de su ropa, primero la camisa, luego su pantalón. En ese momento fue muy consciente de la mirada de Lexa, recorriéndola, mientras que su respiración se aceleraba. Entonces fue de nuevo hasta sus labios, sin contener ningún impulso, besó a Lexa con deseo, necesitaba que seguir sintiendo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, su pechos, su vientre, de otra manera creía que desfallecería.

Entre besos y caricias, tiró de ella hasta el otro lado de la cortina azul. Se detuvo al sentir su cama detrás de sus piernas. Lexa se separó una vez más de ella, la vio desprenderse de sus botas y de sus jeans. Clarke fue hasta ella para terminar de desnudarla, la beso intensamente y ambas se desprendieron del sostén de la otra. Una vez con el pecho desnudo Clarke sintió como los besos de Lexa llegaban hasta su cuello, sin embargo buscó su boca de nueva cuenta y a base de fuerza la tomó por las caderas y tiró de ella hasta quedar sobre el colchón, quería recorrer todo su cuerpo con su boca, pero Lexa no quiso quedarse atrás. En un giro intercambió posiciones y se encontró sobre Clarke, pero esta vez no buscó sus labios, bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Cubrió uno de ellos con su boca y pudo oír el gemido de Clarke, lo que la hacía desearla con más ansia. Permaneció sobre sus pechos mientras Clarke la sujetaba por la espalda.

\- Ah, Lexa

La chica levantó la cabeza y vio a Clarke con los ojos cerrados. El deseo escoció todo su cuerpo, y se dispuso a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla en ese estado de éxtasis. Después de un rato saciando la necesidad de saborear sus pechos, volvió a subir hasta sus labios, y entonces Clarke la recibió con un beso desenfrenado. La rubia decidió que era su turno, volvió sobre ella y bajó hasta llegar a los pechos de Lexa, sólo que en lugar de permanecer ahí, siguió avanzando hacia el sur de su cuerpo succionando, dando pequeños mordiscos en su camino y colocando sus manos sobre los pecho de Lexa, quien comenzaba a arquear su espalada ante las sensaciones que Clarke le provocaba. Cuando por fin llegó a su centro, Lexa tomó las manos de Clarke con las suyas, necesitaba sostenerse de algo, la lengua de la chica la estaba llevando al cielo rápidamente, acertando con cada movimiento de su lengua los puntos más sensibles de Lexa. Finalmente Lexa estalló en la boca de Clarke gritando su nombre, quedando rendida momentáneamente bajo su cuerpo, mientras sentía sus labios regresar a su boca. Durante la nueva tanda de besos, Lexa llevó su mano hasta el sexo de Clarke e introdujo sus dedos en ella. La sintió retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, pidiendo más con el movimiento de sus caderas. Continuo la dulce tortura de Clarke bajando a su cuello, esta vez lentamente, saboreando cada resquicio de su piel, queriendo detener el tiempo en cada beso. Acarició sus pechos y llegó a su vientre, y por último se unió a lo que sus dedos habían empezado.

\- Lexa, por favor

La oyó decir, pero Lexa no tenía prisa, saboreaba lentamente la humedad de Clarke, contagiándose de su placer. Esa no sería la única vez en la noche que la haría llegar a su clímax.

Minutos más tarde, la humedad de lluvia en el cuerpo de Lexa se mezclaba con su sudor, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de Clarke, rendida totalmente bajo ella. Antes de cerrar sus ojos no pudo evitar observar a Clarke, serena y relajada, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

No pudo recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

Al sentir la luz del día, Clarke abrió los ojos, mientras llegaban a ella las sensaciones de su cuerpo un poco adolorido por la noche anterior. Al desperezarse sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Lexa junto a ella, se giró hasta quedar de frente a su espalda descubierta y la rodeó con su brazo. Sabía que tendría que ponerse de pie pronto si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Así que llevó sus labios hasta la espalda baja de Lexa y dejó besos a lo largo de su columna mientras subía hasta su nuca. Escuchó a Lexa hacer ruidos incomprensibles, primero de molestia, después no tanto.

\- Buenos días, Clarke – dijo antes de darse vuelta y quedar frente a ella

\- Buenos días – se dieron un beso

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Lexa parecía no tener intenciones de abandonar la cama cuando entrelazó sus piernas con las de Clarke

\- Fenomenal, mejor que nunca ¿y tú? – le acarició el rostro sonriendo

\- Fenomenal describe muy bien cómo me siento – dijo haciendo reír a Clarke, sin embargo su expresión cambió repentinamente.

\- He pensado en lo que dijiste, Clarke, sobre lo de no poder tener sólo esto.

\- ¿Sí? – Lexa asintió

\- Yo tampoco puedo tener sólo esto de ti.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero "indefinido" significa que puedo regresar a D.C. mañana mismo si las cosas no salen bien en la empresa.

\- Lo sé. – había estado consciente de ello desde que había decidido besarla la noche anterior.

\- Sin embargo, D.C. no está lejos. – tomó la mano de Clarke intentando imprimirle confianza.

\- Las relaciones a distancias son complicadas. – dijo bajando la mirada

\- Tal vez no sea necesario, tal vez me quede aquí un año, dos. – la tomó por la barbilla - Pero quiero que sepas que si debo marcharme, quiero intentarlo, quiero intentar esto, contigo.

Clarke acarició su rostro, estaba muy agradecida por oírla decir esas palabras, la besó con ese agradecimiento.

Minutos más tardes los besos continuaban entre las risas de Clarke y los suspiros de Lexa.

\- Debo ir a trabajar.

\- Quédate – pidió Lexa

\- ¿No deberías ir tú también a trabajar?

\- Prefiero quedarme contigo, justo aquí. – se acercó para besar a Clarke, pero ésta se alejó

\- Yo también preferiría eso, pero no puedo darme ese lujo.

Sin previo aviso, salió de la cama en dirección a la ducha. Lexa no pudo más que quedarse sobre la cama contemplando su belleza, su hundió de nuevo en su almohada, saboreando aún a Clarke.

\- ¿Vienes? –


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento la demora, fui victima de una serie de eventos desafortunados que afectaron mi salud. Tengo otra mala noticia, la próxima actualización tampoco será pronto porque de momento no me encuentro en mi casa, pero en un par de semanas todo regresará a la normalidad.**

 **Como siempre, espero que disfruten la lectura y que me hagan saber lo que piensan.**

 **Gracias.**

En su oficina, a Lexa se encontraba concentrada los documentos que tenía frente a ella. Le resultaba increíblemente difícil permanecer así, con todos esos sentimientos por Clarke aparcados en su pecho. Sin embargo, el primer café en la oficina lo había dedicado a pensar en ella. Con muy poco en la vida de la otra ambas había advertido algo especial. Lexa no podía ignorar lo que sucedía, si en ese momento se enterara de que regresaría a D.C., tendría que tomar la segunda decisión más difícil de su vida adulta. Había querido a Costia, y mucho, pero nunca había podido desprenderse de la sombra de su pasado mientras estuvo junto a ella.

Lo que sentía cada vez que miraba en los ojos de Clarke no podía compararse con ninguna cosa que hubiera vivido antes. Y era sólo eso: Clarke, y poco más en su cabeza. ¿Le asustaba? Desde luego. Pero no planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados dejándola ir de su vida.

Tras la invitación de Clarke a la ducha, habían vuelto a tener sexo. La conexión que sentía con Clarke, hacía que el sexo fuera increíble, no dudó en explorar los límites del placer en su cuerpo y tampoco titubeó en permitirle a Clarke deambular libremente por ella. Sentirla estremeciéndose por sus caricias se había convertido automáticamente en una droga. Cuando terminó la taza su que había pasado dos horas y trece minutos desde que había probado los labios de Clarke. Suspiró profundamente, necesitaba empezar a trabajar.

Tenía plazo de un mes para la reestructuración de la empresa pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento si aparecía una buena oferta por la empresa, con un comprador decente, su estancia ahí ya no tendría sentido. Por un momento deseó haber pedido un año. Pero no, no era tan egoísta para pensar únicamente en su propio beneficio.

Su asistente le indicó que alguien deseaba verla. No era una visita grata.

\- Buen día, señorita Woods. – Cage Wallace entró a su despacho con demasiada comodidad- Emerson, me habló del acuerdo al que llegaste con la señorita Griffin, me preguntaba si tenías pensado hacerlo saber a la mesa directiva. – Lexa odiaba su sonrisa hipócrita

\- No sabía que estaba obligada a notificarlo, siendo yo la directora general, además, si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me pidió hacerme cargo de este… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Ah, sí, algo que no sería un problema. – la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Cage

\- No podemos cumplir las promesas prometiste, Lexa.

\- Y por qué exactamente, son meras formalidades que cualquier otra empresa habría aceptado sin dudar.

\- Tú lo has dicho, cualquier otra empresa. No tu empresa. – extendió una gran carpeta frente a ella

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un informe detallado del presupuesto y las operaciones para este mes, me preguntaba de dónde piensas incluir el paro de producción y el dinero que se necesita para llevar los cambios del informe de seguridad de Jake Griffin.

Aquello no era del todo mentira, hacer efectivos los cambios necesarios para cumplir al pie de la letra los cambios de seguridad incluía ajustes económicos significativos, y ya no estaba segura de que fueran viables.

\- Corroboraré las cifras y tendrás un informe, ¿algo más?

\- Espero que tengas en cuenta que esto afecta de manera directa la reestructuración. Cumplir con el presupuesto es el único camino que nos llevará a cumplir nuestras metas inmediatas, y lo que intentas hacer con el caso de Griffin no es de importancia, es un obstáculo.

\- No me subestimes, puedo hacer ambas.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Salió de su oficina dejando a Lexa con un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba bien, seguía sin tener sentido la negativa. Su teléfono sonó, alegrándola.

 _¿Comida? Yo invito. – Clarke_

Había pasado exactamente seis horas, diecinueve minutos desde la última que había saboreado sus labios de Clarke. De repente se le abrió el apetito.

Raven entró aún sin el uniforme a la oficina de Clarke, visiblemente molesta.

\- El idiota camión de los suministros ha vuelto a dejar basura en la entrada principal, te advierto que debes hacer algo o encontraré un lugar mejor para guardarla, ese sujeto tiene un trasero grande. ¿Qué se supone que le diga a los clientes? "La pasta de hoy viene acompañada con un delicioso aroma a fruta podrida, disfrute su cena"

\- No te preocupes, hablaré con él, no se volverá a repetir. – Clarke dijo eso muy rápido sin voltear la mirada hacia Raven. Tecleaba velozmente a la par que colocaba un lápiz entre sus dientes.

\- Jasper no podrá venir esta noche, me hace falta un mesero –

\- De acuerdo, llamaré a Harper para que lo cubra, no tendrás problemas con eso – Aquello a Raven ya le parecía sospechoso. Así que intentó probar suerte.

\- Ok… Y… Lincon me dijo que te avisara de mi aumento del 50% -

\- Seguro… -suguió tecleando por un momento- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál aumento? ¿Lincon no me dijo nada de un aumento? – dijo a Raven con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Tranquila, te estaba poniendo a prueba.

\- Oh – rio aliviada – eso – volvió a su pantalla concentrada.- Lo voy a ignorar y voy a pretender que ya has regresado a trabajar.

\- Te ves rara hoy, Griffin, y apresurada, curioso ¿alguna razón en particular? – dijo levantando su ceja

\- Tal vez – dijo con media sonrisa

\- Ajá… Y vas vestida algo… diferente… sexy ¿para qué? No, espera ¿para quién? – sonrió complacida

\- Alguien.

\- Ven aquí y cuéntamelo ahora mismo – se acercó tanto a Clarke que obligó a la rubia a retroceder – Sé que no es Bellamy y tampoco puede ser la chica linda de la montaña rusa porque tú estabas con Lexa… Oh, por Dios, Griffin. ¡Lexa! – la golpeó en el hombro repetidamente.

\- Auch… Raven, por favor, sí, sí, Lexa.

\- Bueno ¿y? Admito que ella tiene su toque de misterio pero ¿cómo? ¿dónde? ¿fue bueno?-

Clarke respiró profundo y puso el rostro más firme que pudo-

\- Te contaré luego ¿ok? – pidió.

\- Oh, vamos. No es justo.

\- La vida no es justa. Hoy necesito terminar antes, tengo planes, trabajo, escuela, Aden, y sí, también Lexa, todo este fin de semana y creo que tengo que aplazar algo hasta la próxima semana, probablemente sea Lexa, y no tengo exactamente un frenesí de entusiasmo por eso. Así que ahora mueve tu trasero, vea trabajar y deja que yo continúe con esto.

Raven la miró un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando algún tipo de titubeo que delatara una mentira en el rostro de Clarke, pero finalmente aceptó que le decía la verdad y negó resignada.

\- Es realmente frustrante tenerte como jefa ¿sabes? No puedo fastidiarte con la libertad de antes. Como sea, me enteraré tarde o temprano, por ti, o por alguien más– dijo la morena amenazante – Espero que al menos tengas muchos detalles sucios que contarme.

\- A veces me das miedo, Raven.

\- Lo sé, bye – dijo dejándola en su oficina lanzándole un beso.

Raven le había dicho que Clarke se encontraba en la bodega haciendo el inventario. Se lo había dicho con una sonrisa pícara que la intimidó un poco.

Había llegado hasta ahí esperando no interrumpir bajando un par de escalones en silencio, pero se detuvo en la entrada cuando vio a Clarke. Sostenía un gran legajo y examinaba cada botella de vino con detenimiento. Tenía la frente arrugada mientras anotaba cosas en el papel. Lexa pensó en el lugar perfecto en D.C. donde servían los mejores vinos, se imaginó llevando a Clarke en esa misma falta negra, sonriéndole, tomada de su mano.

\- Lexa – Dijo al levantar la vista y sorprenderla mirándola- No te esperaba hasta dentro de media hora.

\- Lo siento, creo que viene con prisa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, me apetecía mucho verte. - Clarke le sonrió

\- Me da gusto que vinieras. – Lexa caminó hacia ella, hasta que se encontraron de frente.

\- Hola

\- Hola, Clarke.

Lexa se acercó a sus labios y no dudó en atraparlos con los suyos, se besaron tranquilamente por unos segundos. Sus frentes chocaron y Clarke sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Amaba lo que Lexa le hacía sentir con sus besos. Buscó de nuevo sus labios y sin ser demasiado consciente, la intensidad de los besos comenzó a subir. Las manos de Lexa se vieron necesitadas de sentir la piel debajo de la falda de Clarke, gentilmente la empujó hasta la pared más cercana convenientemente escondida tras una estantería repleta de botellas de vino. Con la misma gentileza tomó su pierna para así dar paso a su mano sobre ella, su muslo y finalmente su glúteo.

Al sentirla tan cerca de sus zonas más sensibles, Clarke deslizó sus besos por su cuello hasta llegar a cerca de su oreja.

\- Aquí no – le susurró al oído la rubia sonriendo.

\- Lo siento – Lexa intentó separarse, pero Clarke la retuvo negó suspirando y feliz.

\- Tampoco es que me moleste tanto – dijo acercándose de nuevo a su boca y atrapando sus labios.

Una voz las interrumpió desde lo alto de la escalinata.

\- Clarke, el chef pregunta por el nuevo malbec – oyeron a Raven cambiar su tono – Pero lo que sea que estén haciendo no se detengan.

Clarke cerró los ojos avergonzada.

\- Santo cielo. ¡Dame un minuto! - gritó – ¿Te importaría esperar en mi oficina? Tengo una sorpresa para ti –

\- Claro. ¿Debería preocuparme?

\- Ya lo verás – dijo alejándose por los escalones.

Minutos después, dentro de la oficina de Clarke, Lexa la esperaba distraída en sus fotos, admiraba mucho la unidad de su familia, sonrió al reparar en la foto con Aden. Sin querer husmear, notó una mochila abierta con algunos documentos fuera de ella. Estaba particularmente sorprendida por un dibujo a lápiz que mostraba un pequeño claro en las afueras de la ciudad que ella conocía muy bien, Clarke claramente tenía talento.

\- Hey – Clarke entró a la oficina con un enorme plato junto a una copa y una botella de vino. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Es hermoso – dijo mostrándole el dibujo.

\- Gracias, es sólo para mi escuela. Nada impresionante. – dijo un tanto apenada.

\- De cualquier forma es hermoso – Clarke le agradeció con un gesto - ¿Qué traes ahí?

\- Bueno, escuché que el risotto era tu favorito así que pedí al chef uno especial. Trufas y prosciutto.

\- Oh, cielos. Muchas gracias. – Lexa parecía sinceramente complacida por el gesto. Clarke colocó el plato en el escritorio, frente a Lexa.

\- Creo que necesitaremos otra silla. Ahora vuelvo.

\- No. Ven aquí – dijo Lexa

Se sentó cómodamente en la silla de Clarke y extendió su mano a hacia ella, ante lo que la rubia reacciono con una risa que Lexa encontró adorable. Fue hasta ella y tomó su mano antes de sentarse en sus piernas. Se vieron intensamente a los ojos antes de que Lexa rompiera la distancia entre ellas. Fue un solo beso, sólo un inocente beso. Pero Clarke tomó precauciones.

\- Deberías probar la comida. Después de todo te invité a comer.

\- Me apeteces más tú.

\- Lo sé, por eso creo que es mejor comer – Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Lexa comía mientras Clarke destapaba la botella y servía el tinto en la copa.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta. Igual que tu dibujo.

\- Me gradúo en unos meses, sabes – dijo antes de dar un sorbo a la copa.

\- Hey, felicidades – Lexa colocó un mechón rubio de Clarke detrás de su oreja.

\- Mejor no lo digas aún, no hasta que suceda.

\- Ok, esperaré hasta entonces para decirlo. Tienes talento, Clarke, y obviamente eres buena también aquí, vas a lograr cosas buenas, ya lo verás.

\- Gracias, eso espero…

Ambas comieron y bebieron en un tranquilo silencio por los siguientes segundos. Clarke le daba vueltas en su cabeza a lo que Lexa acababa de decir. Nunca nadie antes había dicho algo como eso sobre su futuro. Sabía muy bien el por qué, estaba viviendo una segunda oportunidad con su vida, ser capaz de tener un lugar para vivir, un trabajo y una profesión ya era superar las expectativas de su adolescencia.

Ahora le pesaba más tener que decirle a Lexa las malas noticias.

\- Tengo algo que decirte – el rostro de Clarke tomó un gesto de "lo siento" – No creo que pueda verte hasta la próxima semana.

\- Oh… - su tenedor con risotto no alcanzó a llegar a su boca – ¿Trabajo?

\- Entre otras cosas. Pasaré el fin de semana D.C. porque tengo un evento en la universidad, llevaré a Aden conmigo porque mamá estará en Baltimore, nos quedaremos en el departamento de Wells hasta el lunes, día en el que tengo una reunión con inspectores de sanidad por lo que saldré muy tarde de aquí y estaré más que frita.

\- Ya veo - su rostro mostraba su decepción.

\- De verdad lo lamento.

\- Tranquila, lo entiendo. – llevo comida a su boca ya sin mucho entusiasmo –

Clarke también sentía que su pequeña burbuja de felicidad acababa de explotar.

\- ¿Quién es Wells? – preguntó de pronto - ¿Tu abogado?

\- Sí, el mismo. Ha sido mi amigo desde que puedo recordar, no podemos vernos tanto como quisiéramos así que me hizo prometer que la próxima vez que necesitara pasar la noche en D.C. me quedaría con él.

\- Suena como un gran amigo.

\- Lo es.

\- Te voy a echar de menos. – Clarke le sonrió, algo triste.

Lexa rodeó a Clarke por la cintura y la cercó a ella para poder colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se habían hecho la promeso de intentarlo, pero ya dolía mucho. A Lexa le iba a parecer una cuesta muy difícil, la reestructuración de la empresa, incluyendo aquello que no acababa de entender sobre la muerte de Jake Griffin. Y ahora tendría que soportar todo eso por casi cuatro días sin Clarke. Ya no cuestionaba por qué Clarke le hacía sentir lo que le hacía sentir, simplemente lo aceptaba y se rendía ante eso.

Por su parte, a Clarke todavía le asustaba lo que estaba sintiendo por Lexa, porque por primera vez deseó no tener que ir a D.C., y dejar de lado algo por lo que había trabajado tanto, sólo por estar cerca de una persona que acababa de entrar en su vida no le parecía la mejor de las ideas.

\- ¿Qué hay de esta noche? – preguntó Lexa separándose un poco de ella.

\- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó no sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

\- ¿Estás libre esta noche?

\- Yo… sí…supongo. Tendré que salir muy temprano mañana hacia D.C., pero…

\- Si no lo estas…

\- Sí, sí lo estoy, es solo que pensé… tú sabes, que después de anoche tal vez querrías… querríamos ir más despacio. No creo que estuviéramos planeando algo así. – Lexa negó, definitivamente nada de lo que había sucedido con Clarke era algo que hubiera planeado.

\- Tú viste lo que pasó minutos atrás, cuando te veo pierdo el control sobre mí. Pero dime… ¿es lo que tú quieres? ¿ir más despacio?

\- No. ¿Eso está mal? – preguntó Clarke mordiendo su labio inferior un tanto dubitativa.

\- No.

Clarke exhaló, la mirada de Lexa era capaz de decirle muchas otras cosas detrás de un simple "no", y ella no se sentía muy capaz de poder imprimir todo eso en una mirada, así que la besó, tiernamente, tratando de imprimirle todo lo que había visto en esos ojos verdes. Lexa le acarició el rostro mientras sus rostros se separaban.

\- Entonces, puedo pasar por ti esta noche. – preguntó Lexa con esa media sonrisa sobria que la caracterizaba.

\- Eso sería lindo, sí.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola, a tod s. Las vacaciones terminaron, y les traigo otra actu._

 _No puede evitar notar que debido a que ya no estoy escribiendo para aliviar estrés, la historia de hoy es un tanto diferente. Espero que diferente sea bueno._

 _Como siempre agradezco mucho sus comentarios o críticas y les invito a dejarme siempre uno porque me sirven de mucho._

 _Hasta pronto._

El auto de Lexa aparcó frente a la vieja y oxidada puerta de hierro frente a lo que ella siempre había conocido como "la casa de los Woods". Se encontraba en un área apartada de cualquier calle o avenida por una vasta extensión de tierra, ahora cubierta de pasto y hierbas muy altas.

Lexa había pasado por ella después del trabajo, tal y como lo había prometido. Estaba especialmente emocionada por ir con ella aquella noche, pues desde niña le gustaba aquel lugar.

Clarke lo conocía muy bien, tan bien como el resto de aquella pequeña ciudad , a la que si bien no le faltaban lugares pintorescos e históricos, la casa de los Woods siempre había cautivado su atención.

Era una casona vieja que no llegaba a ser una mansión pero poseía una belleza peculiar. Databa de los días de la revolución americana al igual que otros edificios de la ciudad, pero sin duda el buen cuidado que se le había dado hasta hacía unos cuantos años, lograba que se impusiera como algo digno de ver. Clarke no se atrevió a confesarle a Lexa que durante su adolescencia era muy común que los chicos de su edad se escabulleran a los jardines, incluso en cierta ocasión durante un verano muy caluroso, habían logrado llenar la piscina. Todo había terminado el día en que cierto miembro de la familia Woods, un hombre fornido y malhumorado, había descubierto a Monty Green y a Jasper Jordan con un barril de cerveza en la propiedad. Los chicos había pasado una noche en la comisaria y eso había sido suficiente para declarar la casa como área peligrosa. Eso no había ayudado a que Clarke tuviera una buena impresión de los dueños de la casa.

Pero lo cierto era que hasta entonces nunca había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a imaginar cómo eran los Woods. En su infancia, la imagen del hombrecillo del Monopoly llegaba a su mente cuando pensaba en el empleador de su padre. En cuanto a la casa, había imaginado que un matrimonio viejo vivía ahí, eso claro hasta que la muerte de los Woods fuera la noticia de la década, muchos años atrás. Pero en esa época otras cosas ocupaban su mente, y, si era honesta, la noticia había tenido un cero impacto en su vida.

Cuando Lexa volvió al auto tras cerrar la puerta de hierro, Clarke no pudo más que sonreírle nerviosa. La emoción se había convertido en nervio y sabía que Lexa lo estaba notando. Cuando avanzaron por el camino puedo observar la casa tenuemente alumbrada con la luz de un par de faroles, el interior lo estaba aún menos que eso. Una pequeña torrecilla de aguja y unas cuantas chimeneas que emergían del tejado abuhardillado provocaron en ella una necesidad de dibujarla.

Una vez en el pórtico, mientras Lexa giraba la llave, Clarke observaba con curiosidad la fachada que ya pedía a gritos una reparación, pero aún entonces conservaba su encanto. Cuando atravesaron el umbral de la puerta un amplio y oscuro vestíbulo apareció frente a ellas.

\- Espera un momento – Dijo Lexa antes de alejarse hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Segundos después se encendieron un par de luces que parecían ser igual de tenues que las exteriores.

\- Lo siento… este lugar necesita mucho trabajo, pero te aseguro que el techo no caerá sobre nosotras o algo así-

\- Me alegra mucho – Clarke volvió a fallar al tratar de ocultar su emoción.

Lexa se acercó hasta ella, con una mano tomó la de Clarke para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y con la otra acarició el rostro de Clarke hasta colocar sus cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó sincera y tiernamente.

\- Sí, lo siento. Este lugar me resulta un tanto abrumador, es todo – Lexa frunció el ceño confundida – No… – se apresuró a explicarse – No, quise decir… abrumadoramente hermoso – Lexa la miró unos segundos más pero al final asintió y antes de separarse de ella dejó un breve beso en sus labios.

De inmediato el cuerpo de Clarke se relejó. Ese temple sereno tan de Lexa, le contagiaba tranquilidad.

\- Sígueme – dijo Lexa sin soltar su mano.

Atravesaron un pasillo y Lexa abrió unas enormes puestas corredizas, entonces llegaron hasta lo que le parecía una sala. Sabía muy bien que la casa se había encontrado deshabitada a lo sumo una década, pero aquellos muebles se veían más antiguos que eso. Ochentas, noventas tal vez, pero decoradas atinadamente con el buen gusto de su época, que, en opinión de Clarke, no era demasiado.

Ahí las luces estaban ya encendidas. Los muebles de la sala se encontraban alrededor de una chimenea que en ese momento se encontraba apagada. Las paredes traseras estaban repletas de estanterías desde el piso hasta el techo, y estas a su vez contenían una infinidad de libros. Fue hasta que dirigió sus ojos a un gran escritorio, adornado sólo con una flor blanca y una botella de vino, que comprendió que aquella debía tratarse de una biblioteca. El resto de los muebles seguramente no pertenecían a la habitación. Su atención se volcó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala ochentera, en él se encontraban un par de mantas y sábanas dobladas junto a una almohada.

\- Es el único lugar habitable de la casa –

\- ¿Es cómodo? – preguntó Clarke a modo de broma

\- Te sorprenderías – se sonrieron – Te apetece algo de cenar.

\- No, gracias, estoy bien.

\- Vino – dijo señalando el blanco sobre el escritorio.

\- No debería.

\- Vamos, sólo un sorbo. – Clarke cedió.

Después tomar un poco de vino, Lexa puso en la mano de Clarke la rosa blanca.

\- Es para ti ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Al sentir sus labios contra los de ella, Lexa se apoyó en el escritorio, mientras prolongaban el beso un poco más. Clarke entrelazo sus manos tras la nuca de Lexa y ella apretó sus manos contra sus caderas. El beso terminó, tranquilo como había comenzado.

\- Me alegra, porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Lexa la llevó tras el otro extremo de la habitación donde estaban otro par de puertas corredizas, tras las cuales se hallaba donde había otra habitación, una completamente vacía, y después tras unas puertas de cristal que llevaban al exterior. Una vez afuera, en un pequeño corredor de concreto, se encontraron frente a los jardines que Clarke ya conocía. La luz de los faroles exteriores no alcanzaba a llegaba hasta ahí, pero afortunadamente la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo estrellado permitiéndole observar lo que Lexa quería mostrarle.

Un rosal blanco, gigantesco, floreciendo en su máximo esplendor, rodeado de helechos y petunias.

\- Ha crecido sólo… sin nadie que lo cuidara ni lo notara. Es bonito ¿no?

\- Es hermoso, Lexa.

\- Apenas lo he visto y ya quería contárselo a alguien – dijo Lexa, le hacía un poco de gracias verbalizar aquello – Lo plantó mamá.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa tomando su mano y recargado un poco su cabeza sobre ella.

\- Pues me alegra mucho que me lo contaras, es hermoso, de verdad.

Se quedaron un momento contemplando el jardín a la luz d la luna.

\- Vamos adentro, tengo frío.

Llegaron hasta el sillón más grande y sucedió que Lexa continuó hablando sobre el rosal blanco y su madre. Clarke examinó el rostro de Lexa mientras decía – Ella amaba su jardín, amaba esta casa – Creyó escuchar cierta emoción contenida en su voz, pero no se detuvo.

Esa noche Clarke aprendió que el nombre de la madre de Lexa había sido Margaret pero que todos la llamaban Maggie, había sido una profesora de literatura en una escuela de gente rica en D.C. eso hasta el nacimiento de Lexa, cuando se dedicó a cuidar de sus hijos y a escribir. Cada noche, antes de dormir, solía contarle una historia. A veces de sus libros, a veces inventadas. Se sentía muy afortunada de haber tenido una madre que amaba con todo su corazón. Tanto que, tras su muerte aún la sentía cerca de ella.

Su padre, John, había llevado las riendas de su compañía desde muy joven y la amaba casi como a su familia. Había inculcado en Lexa un sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber muy fuertes, y ella realmente lo admiraba por eso. Era un gran aficionado a los deportes, y a pesar de que Lexa no lo era, ella conocía nombres, estadísticas y fechas gracias a él. Ella misma se había interesado por algún tiempo en el futbol, lo cual había hecho a su padre muy feliz. No había faltado a ni uno sólo de sus partidos, sin importar el lugar o el trabajo en la oficina. Pero todo terminó el día del accidente. Lexa jamás pudo patear una pelota de nuevo.

Alfred, su hermano mayor, él sí había sido una estrella, pero en el americano. Le confesó que, seguramente debido a la gran diferencia de edades, ellos jamás habían sido muy cercanos, y que eso la ponía triste a veces, el no haber tenido el tiempo necesario. Pero aun así, había querido a Al y lo echaba de menos. Fue muy poco más lo que habló de él.

Habían acabado sobre las sábanas, en el piso de la habitación. Lexa recostada sobre un cojín y Clarke sobre ella. Había hablado mucho, pero en poco tiempo, algo raro en ella. Normalmente se limitaba a hablar poco y en mucho tiempo, pero con Clarke era diferente. La rubia lo entendía y sabía bien que en ese momento Lexa sólo necesitaba ser escuchada e hizo justo eso, escuchar. Sin darse cuenta, las sensaciones de emoción y admiración por pisar la casa se transformaron muy a prisa en entender aquel lugar simplemente como el hogar de Lexa.

Estaba conmovida por la confianza que significaba abrirse de aquella forma a ella. Deseó poder hacer lo mismo.

Ahora disfrutaban de un silencio tranquilo, mientras Lexa acariciaba el cabello de Clarke y esta jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre su vientre. Hasta entonces se había olvidado del fin de semana que le esperaba, de que no la vería en muchos días.

\- Te voy a extrañar – susurró Clarke, pegando su mejilla a la cálida piel del cuello de Lexa.

De pronto, Lexa dejó de acariciar los dedos de Clarke y tomó su mano fuertemente. Gentilmente deslizó su cuerpo hasta colocarse sobre ella, mirándola de forma intensa. Sus ojos verdes vacilaban entre los azules de Clarke y sus labios. Tenía los suyos muy cerca, casi rozando su mentón. Clarke podía ver lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

La mano de Lexa se hizo camino hasta la parte trasera de la falda de Clarke y la desabotonó pero no tenía intenciones de quitarla. Sin mover el rostro de su cercanía con el de Clarke, se colocó entre sus piernas e introdujo sus manos bajo la tela de la falda, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel presionándose contra Clarke. Sus manos, firmes y seguras, deseaban concluir lo que habían iniciado esa mañana.

Clarke por su parte deseaba sentir su piel, así que deslizó sus manos por la blusa de Lexa hasta que pudo sentir los músculos de su espalda. Lexa no había dejado de mirarla, segura de lo que quería, observando las reacciones del rostro de Clarke ante sus caricias, lo que había logrado excitarla terriblemente. La sentía rosando su entrepierna y acariciando sus glúteos, y no pudo más, cerró la distancia entre sus labios besándola con apuro. De inmediato abrieron sus bocas para dar paso a sus lenguas mientras Clarke sentía a Lexa acariciar sus pechos.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, Clarke comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Lexa a la par que los besos se volvían más intensos y profundos. Lexa no demoró demasiado en explorar la piel bajo la prenda interior de Clarke, la sintió estremecerse bajo sus brazos cuando acaricio su vientre y siguió bajando hasta su sexo, acariciando e incitando. Clarke no pudo contenerse y llevó sus besos hasta el cuello de Lexa dejando un mordisco a su paso.

\- Quítamelas – suplicó subiendo hasta su oreja, mordiendo y chupando.

Lexa obedeció jadeando de excitación. Clarke hizo lo propio bajando las prendas inferiores de Lexa. El resto de sus ropas no tardó en irse. Cuando Lexa cubrió a Clarke con su cuerpo, el contacto de sus pieles erizó los bellos de la rubia. De inmediato Lexa comenzó a masajear su sexo y besó su cuello. Clarke se retorció bajo su cuerpo y buscó de nueva cuenta su boca. Cuando los dedos de Lexa la penetraron con fuerza, ella gritó en sus labios enterrando las uñas en su espalda. Sus caderas se acoplaron al ritmo de Lexa, quien llevó los labios a sus pechos cubriendo un pezón rosado y erecto. Después de masajear con su lengua aquella zona, volvió a sus labios, simplemente no podía mantenerse alejada de ellos. El sudor se hizo presente en sus pieles, Clarke encontraba el aroma de Lexa delicioso.

\- Lexa… - comenzó Clarke mientras sentía la presión incrementar alrededor de sus dedos – por favor –

No quería hacerla sufrir demasiado, después de todo la noche apenas comenzaba. Así que bajo por su cuerpo, besando sus pechos y abdomen, hasta que al fin llegó al lugar que Clarke ansiaba. Colocó su boca sobre ella y su lengua se encargó de dar placer a su clítoris.

Ambas parecían entender, que si bien no se verían en varios días, esa noche la harían valer. Así que Lexa se tomó su tiempo, torturando a Clarke de placer e ignorando sus suplicas, quien mantenía las manos sobre la cabeza de Lexa. Estaba gritando, y muy fuerte, esta vez todo sucedía de manera diferente, la primera y la segunda vez, en su departamento, habían sido inesperadas, urgentes y a la vez con cuidado. Ahora Lexa le estaba comprobando todo lo que era capaz de hacerle a su cuerpo, baja que lo agradecía.

Cuando el golpe de placer atravesó su cuerpo como electricidad, sus manos abandonaron el cabello de Lexa y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, aún la sentía dejando besos suaves en ella, pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos, flotando en algún lugar sin gravedad. Lexa ascendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, dando un beso con el que atrapó el labio inferior de Clarke entre los suyos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Lexa y Clarke apenas pudo mover la cabeza para asentir, aun temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

Lexa aprovechó también para tomar un poco de aire dejando caer todo su peso sobre Clarke, disfrutando del contacto de su cálida piel. Inmediatamente después de sentir como la respiración de la rubia se normalizaba, su cuerpo se irguió haciendo que terminara a horcajadas sobre Clarke. Ella la besó, despacio, rodeándola con su brazo por la espalda, manteniendo sus cuerpos apretados contra el otro. Lexa sintió como la mano de Clarke se hizo camino hasta su vientre, con caricias sin demasiada prisa. Pero cuando llegó a su centro, supo que no le tomaría mucho alcanzar su clímax, y es que podía imaginarse llegando a él tan solo con sentirla bajar por si cuello hasta sus pechos. Era como si Clarke conociera cada uno de sus puntos débiles, como si llevaran haciendo el amor por años, no su tercera vez dentro de ella. Movía sus caderas al ritmo acelerado de los dedos de Clarke, y no supo nada más hasta que se encontró retirando su cabeza de su cuello, minutos más tarde. Clarke le acariciaba la espalda, también jadeando.

Clarke le provocaba otro orgasmo a Lexa, esta vez con su boca sobre su sexo, saboreándola y provocándola con su lengua. Al continuar besando sus muslos y su vientre supo que aquello había sido suficiente para Lexa. Ella misma no podía más, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero necesitaba descansar o de lo contrario acabaría dormida en las clases de la mañana siguiente.

\- No – le había dicho Lexa, algo controladora, cuando la notó bajar de nueva cuenta por su cuerpo - Deberías guardar fuerzas, déjame a mí – pero al final las dos habían hecho lo propio con la otra.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Lexa y ella la rodeó con sus brazos. Sus músculos Estaban cansados pero aun no quería dormir, lo que quería era disfrutar ese momento porque ya lo sabía.

Sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella, y tenía mucho miedo, aunque a la vez el miedo se sentía lejano entre los brazos de Lexa. No quería terminar con el corazón roto, pero ya no podía hacer nada por eso. No podía cerrar los ojos a lo bien que se sentía todo aquello, y tenía la esperanza de que Lexa pudiera sentir lo mismo.

\- ¿Clarke? – susurró Lexa con la voz seca de cansancio.

\- ¿Sí? – respondió mirando hacia arriba clavando su mentón en su pecho.

\- Desearía haber regresado antes. Esto… esto se siente tan bien. ¡Dios, es increíble! – exclamó aun despacio, no tenía fuerzas para más.

\- Nunca he tenido mejor sexo que contigo, eso te lo aseguro. – dijo Clarke riendo

\- Ni yo… pero no hablo únicamente del sexo. Hablo de ti y de mí, aquí, ahora. Juntas.

Clarke se colocó frente a su rostro.

\- Lo sé – presionó sus labios sobre los de ella - Así que dime ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿qué no podías tener sólo una noche conmigo?

\- Me hiciste reír, Clarke ¿recuerdas? – dijo Lexa con media sonrisa

\- Así de fácil, eh? – Lexa negó divertida

\- No. Mi vida era un caos en ese momento, en realidad, llevaba más de un año sintiéndome así, estaba enfadada por regresar, por lo que suponía regresar. Y entonces apareciste tú y fue muy difícil pesar en lo demás. Los problemas ya no me parecieron tan importantes.

La sinceridad de Lexa dejó perpleja a Clarke. Dejó otro beso en su boca antes de regresar a descansar sobre su pecho. Y entonces, de la nada, creyó poder recordar un sueño recurrente.

\- Piensas en vidas pasadas. Crees que tú y yo nos conocimos antes. Tal vez creas que estoy loca pero no puedo explicar de otra forma lo que me haces sentir.

\- No lo sé, Clarke. Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo. – La acarició repitiendo círculos sobre su piel con la punta de su dedos - Pero me pregunto, si nos conocimos en otra vida ¿siempre acabamos así?

\- Eso espero. – Dijo Clarke antes de ambas se quedaran completamente dormidas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a tod s:**

 **Dos cosas, primero, los diálogos quedan hechos un desastre cuando paso mi texto aquí, una disculpa por eso, no sé por qué sucede. Lo segundo es una petición de que hagan el esfuerzo por leer lo de las cursivas en la calmada voz de ADC y dejen que el texto los atrape pensando en canon Clexa, se llama Love's Omnipresence de Joshua Sylvester.**

 **Por último quisiera recordares que sus comentarios me hacen saber por dónde va la historia, lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta, y cuando no los tengo me siento un poco en la oscuridad. Creo que con el próximo capítulo se acabará la primera etapa de este fic y quiero saber qué piensan.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

La idea de salir temprano del trabajo le hacía sentirse un tanto ansiosa, incluso cuando Raven le había asegurado que ella se encargaría. Incluso sabiendo que Lincon se encontraba ahí esa noche para llevar todos los asuntos de la gerencia.

Se le dificultaba mucho dejar de lado lo que consideraba su responsabilidad. No había sido así siempre, pero después de su adolescencia poco a poco había construido una reputación, o al menos eso esperaba. Se probaba a sí misma día tras día, en una lucha interminable contra el sentirse no digna de lo poco que había logrado hasta entonces.

Raven la había interrogado todo el día sobre detalles de Lexa. Al final Octavia había logrado persuadirla de no agobiarla, aunque era obvio que la menor de los Blake se moría también por saber todo lo que su amiga tuviera que contarle.

Sólo quedaba una mesa ocupada en el restaurante pero aún era temprano. Clarke no pudo postergar más la charla con sus amigas, tenían la barra sólo para ellas y lo cierto era que Clarke necesitaba hablarles después de esos días vertiginosos.

Octavia había dado su visto bueno sin necesidad de que Clarke abriera la boca aún.

\- Lincon me lo ha contado. Son amigos desde la infancia, él la adora – le había dicho como sentenciando el asunto.

\- ¿La conocías?

\- No, pero Lincon me ha hablado mucho de ella.

\- Es una Woods – dijo Raven alzando una ceja como una señal de cierta desconfianza.

\- Es Lexa, ella… ella es… especial. Además, pensé que te entusiasmada la idea – dijo Clarke algo molesta.

\- Sí, claro. La idea de que te divirtieras un poco con la chica linda misteriosa y millonaria de la ciudad, tú sabes, para aliviar un poco tu mal humor. Pero me preocupo por ti lo suficiente como para dudar de sus intenciones – dijo la morena con un gesto de fingida indignación.

La conversación quedó de pronto interrumpida por la vibración de un teléfono. Clarke miró la pantalla iluminada.

\- La veré aquí esta noche, iremos juntas a casa de mis padres.

\- Una cita.

\- Una noche con Aden en el piso de arriba, Raven.

\- Ok, eso no es un obstáculo para el romance.

\- En serio, Clarke, creo que es maravilloso que salgas con una de las mejores amigas de Lincon. ¿Vendrás a la boda con ella, cierto?

\- No lo sé aún. Quiero decir, no hemos hablado de eso – No quiso decirle que hacer planes para el futuro era aún aterrador - Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en la cabeza, yo tengo la escuela, mi familia y ella tiene la empresa y todo lo que está cambiando ahí.

\- Crees que tenga problemas financieros – preguntó Octavia

\- Oh, no, son otras cosas, el control de la compañía es lo ocupa su mente por el momento.

\- Y ¿cómo es? ¿siempre hablando de trabajo? – Raven parecía más ansiosa por saber que Octavia

\- Pff no… es maravillosa. Tierna pero segura, cálida y abierta, pero sé que no me cuenta todo de su vida sólo lo suficiente. Lexa es… como el día y la noche pero todo al mismo tiempo. Y hablamos… de todo, supongo - ¿De qué demonios hablaba todo el tiempo con ella? Se preguntó preocupada -

\- Vaya, Griffin, te sacaste la lotería… Esa chica se muere por ti.

\- Eso no lo sabes, Raven.

\- Permíteme diferir contigo en esto. Sus ojos desbordan alguna miel empalagosa.

\- Eso es cierto, Clarke. Incluso tiene una mirada bastante boba cuando se te queda viendo.

\- Basta, ni siquiera la han visto desde que comenzamos a salir.

\- No, pero es más que evidente es este momento. – dijo Octavia con una amplia sonrisa

Clarke se giró. Lexa se encontraba de pie cerca de la entrada del restaurante. La miraba fijamente con su media sonrisa calma. Llevaba un abrigo corto, el otoño ya presentaba alguna de sus escalas más bajas. Clarke le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

Antes de que Clarke pudiera abrir la boca para comenzar a pronunciar un "hola", las chicas volvieron sus cabezas hacia la voz proveniente de una de las mesas junto a la barra.

\- Vaya, Lexa, veo que has regresado por el segundo round. No sé si estoy listo aún después de lo de esta mañana.

Clarke sabía muy bien quien era aquel hombre. Acudía al restaurante con frecuencia y sus mesas además de buena propina siempre daban mucha ganancia al negocio. El ser un completo patán venía gratis.

\- Está bien, Cage. Mañana – dijo Lexa calmada pero con algo que Clarke no reconoció en su mirada.

\- Desde luego, mañana. El trabajo es lo más importante después de todo – sentenció y volvió su atención a los ocupantes de su mesa que no habían parado de reír de forma grotesca.

Lexa se las arregló para llegar a la barra con una expresión rara en su rostro. Saludó a Raven y a Octavia lo más alegremente que pudo y, a pesar de que Clerke podía ver su incomodidad, mantuvo una charla aceptable con las chicas, que se morían por interrogarla (realmente era Raven). Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, se negó la invitación de una bebida. Clarke supo entonces que a Lexa no le apetecía permanecer ahí y que nada tenía que ver con sus amigas. Se despidieron casi de manera abrupta, y Clarke se disculpó con las chicas. Sin embargo, en cuanto dieron la vuelta para salir del lugar, se encontraron a Cage de pie interfiriendo el camino hacia la salida. Encima de todo parecía haber bebido demasiado.

\- Señorita Griffin – la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Cage le produjo nauseas. Él extendió la mano hacia ella pero miró a Lexa – Tendré que imitar tus métodos de trabajo.

Clarke comenzó a levantar su mano con duda para tomar la que Cage le extendía, sin embargo Lexa no se lo permitió y frente a todos tomó su mano entre la suya. Aquello fue inesperado, pero no le hizo sentir a Clarke nada bueno. Lo estaba haciendo para probarle a Cage algo y eso la decepcionó.

\- ¡No! – dijo imperativamente a Cage- Déjala fuera de tus juegos. Nos vamos – dijo Lexa de manera gélida como una orden, aunque no supo muy bien si se lo decía a Cage o a ella.

El trayecto en auto fue eterno. Lexa no había vuelto a decir ni una palabra desde el intercambio con Cage Wallace. Había sido fría. Lo cierto era que Clarke nunca se había detenido a pensar la forma en que interactuaba con otros. Con ella era una persona dulce, considerada, hasta un tanto apasionada por la vida. Pero esa era _su_ Lexa.

Llegaron al frente de la casa de su familia y por un segundo pensó que quizá Lexa no bajaría del auto. Pero cuando Clarke abrió la puerta la mano de Lexa se posó sobre su brazo, mirando hacia abajo.

\- - Lo siento, Clarke.

\- - Está bien.

\- - No, no lo está, tú no tienes la culpa de los problemas en mi trabajo.

Clarke asintió.

\- - De acuerdo. Entonces, te perdono y a pasar página. – dijo calmadamente, viendo a Lexa suspirar profundamente a continuación.

\- - ¿Cómo?

\- - Mira, no voy a pretender que entiendo todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando se trata de tu trabajo. Y también sé que nada de lo que haga va a reparar el hecho de que estés en peligro de perder el legado de tu familia. Pero si de algo estoy segura esa de que creo en ti. Sé quién eres y sé que no harías algo para lastimarme, no a propósito.

\- - No, nunca lo haría.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Lexa.

\- - Pues entonces ya está, vamos dentro.

Por segunda vez Lexa se acercó hasta ella y la detuvo. Se inclinó hasta ella y la besó. Clarke no esperaba ese tipo de beso, cargado de disculpa y necesidad. El aroma de Lexa la intoxicaba, su sabor la hacía estremecerse. La había extrañado demasiado. La había necesitado con sus dedos perdiéndose en su cabello y acariciándola con ternura y seguridad. Lexa se separó un momento y Clarke preguntó:

\- - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- - Lo siento, me moría por hacerlo y no sé si podré repetirlo ahí dentro – dijo algo culpable. Clarke rio y se acercó de nueva cuenta a sus labios.

\- - Sí podrás.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lexa había entrado al restaurante. Ya no la sentía solamente cercana o con familiaridad, ahora la sentía suya. No de una manera posesiva enfermiza, sino parte de ella. Dentro de una simbiosis que le permitía a la vez disfrutar, necesitar y entender cada caricia de sus dedos, cada beso, cada respiración. Sentía a Lexa tan suya como Clarke se sentía de ella.

No podía decírselo a Lexa, pero había sentido la necesidad de golpear a Cage en el rostro con una de las sillas cuando él la había mirado de aquella manera socarrona y prepotente. Había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, aun cuando sabía que ella no la necesitaba.

Sabía que lo que estaba pasando en su trabajo la lastimaba y no se sentía capaz de ver a Lexa sufrir. En lugar de decir algo más sobre el asunto, conforme el beso bajaba de intensidad, apartó el cabello de su rostro gentilmente, casi como una caricia. Dejó un beso en su mejilla, otro en su sien y finalmente uno en su frente, antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Lexa entendió el gesto y prolongó el abrazo todo lo que pudo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Clarke. Una vez fuera del automóvil, Lexa entrelazó de nuevo su mano con la de Clarke, esta vez dulcemente, queriendo respaldar con acciones sus palabras.

Antes de que Clarke terminara de girar la llave se escuchó el sonido de alguien que corría hasta ahí.

\- - ¡Hola, Lexa! – dijo el niño entusiasmado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- - Hola, Aden. – respondió riendo

\- - ¿Para mí no hay saludo?

\- - Oh, sí. Hola Clarke.

\- - Ahora di, adiós, Lexa

\- - Oh, vamos.

\- - Debes ir a dormir, es tarde.

\- - ¿Diez minutos?

\- - Aden, mamá dijo…

\- - ¿Cinco minutos? Todavía tengo cereal en mi tazón.

La firmeza de Clarke nunca tenía mucho poder con Aden.

\- - Está bien, sólo termina tu cereal.

Aden sonrió satisfecho y regresó a la cocina.

\- - ¿Quieres cereal, Lexa? – preguntó el niño

\- - Amm… - Lexa no supo que responder mirando el cereal de colores fosforescentes.

\- - Creo que será mejor que ponga un poco de café

\- - Por favor – agradeció Lexa

Mientras Clarke se ocupaba de la cafetera en la cocina, Lexa se sentó junto a Aden.

\- - ¿Qué tal D.C.? ¿Divertido?

\- - Wells me llevo a un montón de edificios viejos, tomamos muchas fotos. Pero no pudimos ir al estadio – dijo con una gran cucharada de cereal en la boca.

-Lexa no supo si aquello era un sí o un no.

\- - Mi oferta sigue en pie, asientos para el D.C. United.

Aden sonrió pero tras un segundo miró hacia su cereal pensativo.

\- - Papá prometió llevarme – dijo de pronto

Lexa lo miró con ternura.

\- - Hey, no hay problema, podemos ir al próximo juego con Clarke, ¿no es cierto? – Ella levantó la vista hacia Clarke, quien los veía, y pudo notar sus ojos húmedos.

\- - Sí… eso sería bueno – dijo la rubia volviendo de inmediato al café. Lexa sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando vio al niño sonreírle a Clarke.

\- Tras unos segundos de masticar su cereal feliz, Aden preguntó.

\- - ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? –

\- - Tal vez – dijo no muy segura viendo a Clarke, quien dejó una taza humeante frente a Lexa.

\- - Sí, se quedará, y, hey, veo que el cereal se ha terminado – comenzó, pero Aden siguió preguntando.

\- - - ¿Eres su novia?- preguntó a Lexa con toda la inocencia de su edad.

\- - ¡Aden! – lo llamó Clarke

\- -¿Es tu novia? – preguntó a Clarke.

Aquello divirtió a Lexa.

\- - No lo sé, Clarke ¿soy tu novia?

Clarke la miró con incredulidad.

\- - Bueno, yo… algo así… creo… supongo – cedió.

\- - Bien- sentenció el niño sin más interés antes de levantarse de su silla.

\- - Buenas noches, Lexa – Le dijo desde el pie de las escaleras.

\- - Buenas noches Aden, te veré en la mañana – dijo Lexa.

\- . Buenas noches, Clarke – Ella se acercó hasta él.

\- - Ven aquí, enano. – Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Hasta mañana, descansa. – Lo vio subir las escaleras con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, había sido una semana larga.

Lexa la esperaba en el sofá.

No sabía exactamente que esperar de esa noche.

Se moría por besarla otra vez, por estar de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos. Pero lo cierto era que aunque Aden se encontraba en el piso de arriba, también se encontraba terriblemente cansada. Eran los últimos meses antes de su graduación y se sentía abrumada, pero más que todo, aunque se negaba aún a aceptarlo se sentía felizmente entusiasmada. Hacer planes con lo que aún no pasaba en su vida le costaba mucho, pero era verdad había un futuro frente a ella.

Wells había sido un verdadero ángel, ese fin de semana se había hecho cargo de Aden mientras ella asistía a la escuela e incluso los había llevado de vuelta a casa. Apenas había cruzado palabras con su amigo sobre la demanda, Clarke ya no estaba segura de que era lo correcto. Además, ahora estaba Lexa y confiaba en ella. Ese mismo fin de semana había sido publicado un artículo sobre el accidente en el que su padre había muerto, quedando retratado como el héroe que había sido y las vidas que había salvado. No, aquello no podía ser otra más de sus preocupaciones, al menos no por ahora.

\- Siento que mamá tuviera que regresar a Blatimore tan pronto. – dijo antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- No te disculpes por eso, sabes que cuando se trata de Aden yo soy muy feliz.

\- Lo sé – dijo robándole un beso rápido con sabor a café – ¿Puedo? - Preguntó señalando la taza. Lexa la acercó a ella y vio cómo tomaba un sorbo, acurrucándose en ella con un suspiro. Lexa acarició su cabello.

\- Hey, ¿qué sucede?

\- - Estoy cansada. Creo que he estado demasiado cansada, incluso para dormir.

Lexa tomó de nuevo la taza y la colocó sobre la mesita de centro.

\- - Descansa ahora – dijo acomodándose de tal forma que Clarke pudiera recostarse sobre ella.

\- - Pero tú… - protestó Clarke

\- - Yo no me moveré ni un centímetro, lo prometo.

\- - Realmente odio pensar que viniste aquí para esto – dijo sin llegar a apoyar su peso sobre Lexa

\- - Puedo hacer algo más que esto

\- - ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó alzando una ceja

\- - Recuéstate sobre mí – Miro a Clarke, quien no estaba convencida- ¿Confías en mí, Clarke?

Clarke asintió y cedió. No le sobraban demasiadas fuerzas para moverse, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió verdaderamente relajada, por primera vez en días, sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, quien volvió a acariciar su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalada.

\- - ¿Qué harás? ¿Me contarás una historia para dormir? – Lexa rio

\- - Algo así… Te contaré la historia del amor verdadero.

\- - Armm… ¿ok?- dijo bromeando

\- - Oh, vamos, no será tan terrible ¿quieres escucharla?

\- - De acuerdo – dijo Clarke con un hilo de voz, realmente estaba disfrutando el momento.

Cuando Lexa comenzó a hablar se sorprendió al escuchar no una historia, sino un poema.

 _Where I was base as is the lowly plain,_

 _And you, my Love, as high as heaven above,_

 _Yet should the thoughts of me your humble swain_

 _Ascend to heaven, in honour of my Love._

 _Where I as high as heaven above the plain,_

 _And you, my Love, as humble and as low_

 _As are the deepest bottoms of the main,_

 _Whereso'er you were, with you my love should go._

 _Were you the earth, dear Love, and I the skies,_

 _My love should shine on you like to the sun,_

 _And look upon you with thousand eyes_

 _Till heaven wax'd blind, and till the world were done._

 _Whereso'er I am, below, or else above you,_

 _Whereso'er you are, my heart shall truly love you._

Clarke sintió cómo una lágrima le deslizaba la mejilla. Y justo antes de quedarse dormida susurró un débil "Te quiero, Lexa".

Lexa sonrió, conmovida por sus palabras.

\- Yo también te quiero, Clarke – Pero ella no la escuchaba.

Cuando Clarke volvió a abrir los ojos, muchas horas después, se sorprendió al ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana. Ahora se encontraba recostada sobre un par de cojines y una manta la cubría. El zumbido de su teléfono en su bolsillo reclamaba su atención. Pudo leer con dificultad el mensaje, al menos eran bunas noticias.

Sin embargo algo más la había despertado, cuando se puso de pie de manera algo torpe siguió el aroma delicioso que inundaba la casa y pudo escuchar con más claridad los sonidos que venían de la cocina. Aden sonreía, pero también hacía preguntas. Cuando llegó a la cocina pudo a ver a Lexa mostrándole a Aden cómo preparar pancakes de formas extrañas. El niño se encontraba sentado sobre la barra y observaba atento los movimientos de Lexa.

\- Buenos días – dijo llamando la atención de los dos.

\- Buenos días, Clarke. Hacemos el desayuno – dijo el niño mostrándole un pancake que parecía una desafortunada estrella.

\- Ya lo veo, bien hecho – dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

\- Lo siento, ¿te despertamos? – dijo Lexa poniéndole un plato con comida frente a ella

\- No, sólo dime que hay café – Lexa se adelantó a ella y sirvió una gran taza.

\- Lo necesitas.

Casi un minuto después de su primer trago de café, Clarke levantó la mirada hacia Aden y Lexa, quienes intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Nada… es solo que… Aden preparó esto para ti - Era verdad, aquellos huevos revueltos y pancakes deformes no podían ser de Lexa.

\- Aww, gracias, bebé-

\- ¡No me llames así! – dijo mirando a Lexa avergonzado.

\- Oh, lo siento… Gracias, luce muy… apetitoso – Lexa rio disimuladamente.

\- Hey, lo digo en serio

\- Ya – dijo Lexa sonriendo

Clarke aprovechó un momento de distracción de Aden con el jarabe de maple para robar un rápido beso de sus labios y las dos se sonrieron culpables. Después comenzó a comer entre la charla animada de Aden y Lexa sobre lo que podrían hacer en su próxima visita a D.C. Clarke no podía creer que esa había sido la Lexa que confrontó a Cage. Se había equivocado en algo, _su_ Lexa existía para Aden.

Cuando los tres subieron al auto para llevar a Aden a la escuela, Clarke tuvo un instante de felicidad como nunca antes en su vida. Había trabajado muy duro por mucho tiempo, y a veces llegaba a olvidar para qué. Ese mañana lo recordó, sus deseos y anhelos irrumpieron frente a ella como la imagen en un lienzo antes de comenzar a pintar.

El futuro imposible de su mente se materializó ante ella brevemente, con Aden feliz en el asiento trasero y la mirada serena de Lexa en el camino. Pero se obligó a reprimir esos pensamientos cuando la mera idea de contar a Lexa sobre su pasado cruzó su mente. No estaba lista, por mucho que la adorara o que supiera que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Tras despedir a Aden, Clarke le explicó a Lexa que Lincon había dejado un mensaje esa mañana, tenía el día libre. Supo que Octavia tenía mucho que ver con eso. Una vez frente al departamento de Clarke, Lexa colocó su mano en el su regazo y Clarke la tomó.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte

\- Claro, dime.

\- Tienes planeado, asistir a la boda, ¿cierto?

\- La de Lincon y Octavia, claro – la miró con el entrecejo fruncido - Él me mataría un par de veces si me lo perdiera ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, estaba pensando que aún no hemos hablado sobre eso, sobre asistir, juntas. Hasta esta mañana no sabía si eras mi novia o no, y supongo que yo no estaba segura. Sé que hacer planes a futuro con nuestras relación es complicado, pero quiero estarlo ¿sabes? Contigo siempre quiero estar segura. – Lexa asintió entendiendo

\- ¿Clarke? – dijo mirándola seriamente y tomando su mano entre la suya - ¿Quieres ir a la boda conmigo? – Clarke rio, pero el gesto la hizo sentir bien

\- Sí, Lexa. Me encantaría.

Lexa se acercó hasta ella y la besó sin ningún tipo de tapujo subiendo rápidamente de intensidad, algo que Clarke agradeció. No quería pensar en lo que había sentido en el auto, no quería pensar en los posibles escenarios de su relación con Lexa cuando el día de la boda llegara. No quería pensar, necesitaba sentir. Sus manos estaban ansiosas por tocarla y si algo no pasaba pronto terminarían desnudándose ahí mismo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo Lexa mientras comenzaba a dejar besos en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Clarke antes de buscar de nueva cuenta su boca.

\- Puedo – beso – tomarme – beso – libre – beso – la – beso – mañana.

\- Gracias al cielo – dijo Clarke separándose, no sin dificultad, de ella y saliendo apresuradamente del auto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoy no tengo muchas palabras.**

 **REMEMBER CLEXA**

Clarke regresaba a prisa a la cama con una gran taza de té y una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate en sus manos. Tras dejar las cosas sobre la mesa de noche, se colocó apresurada pero cuidadosamente sobre las piernas desnudas de Lexa, quien se encontraba relajada, apoyada sobre la cabecera de la cama. La intempestiva temperatura gélida no le impidió sentir placer en la calidez de la cama y la suavidad de la piel de Lexa, ambas se cubrían a penas con dos playeras grandes que Clarke usaba para dormir. En algún lugar de la habitación un antiguo LP reproducía Dream A Little Dream Of Me con Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong mientras Clarke se divertía con la expresión en el rostro de Lexa, que era una mezcla de agotamiento, alegría y relajación. Cubrió sus labios con los suyos de manera juguetona he hizo reír a Lexa. Tras un par de minutos de risas y caricias, cambiaron los besos por las galletas y comenzaron una charla muy cerca la una de la otra.

Oh, Dios! Podría comer chocolate todo el día.

¿En serio? - preguntó Lexa fingiendo asombro con una ceja levantada

Aja – confirmó Clarke llevándose una galleta a los labios muy cerca de los de Lexa

Es bueno saberlo – contestó divertida con las provocaciones de su novia

¿Por qué? -

Porque puede ser que alguna vez estuviera en la mejor tienda de chocolate de Suiza, también puede ser que ahí probara el mejor chocolate que ha existido... - se acercó a su cuello y dejó una hilera de besos – Y porque puede ser que tenga una caja de él en D.C.

Ok, ahora estás siendo cruel – Dijo Clarke separándose y sonriendo

Te daré un poco cuando vengas conmigo a D.C... Tú y Aden, claro.

Clarke sonrió ante lo que Lexa acababa de decir, no había mentira en sus intenciones, sabía que Lexa cumpliría su palabra y los llevaría a ambos y lo disfrutaría más que ellos. Sentía que de verdad admiraba y quería esa parte de Lexa, que lo daba todo por los demás, por quienes eran especiales para ella.

De acuerdo, tenemos un trato - se acercó a su labios y dejó un profundo beso mientras Lexa acariciaba su espalda. Cuando el beso terminó, Clarke le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Lexa. - Así, que Suiza, eh...

Sí

Has viajado mucho,¿verdad?

Eso creo... supongo – dijo Lexa quitándole importancia

¿En cuántos países has estado?

Lexa no pasó por alto que aquella era la primera vez que Clarke iniciaba una conversación sobre el pasado, pero no quería que ella pensara que su estilo de vida era una razón para sentirse de nueva cuenta distante a ella.

Realmente no lo sé – dijo honestamente – he viajado mucho en estos últimos años, demasiado. - Tomó aire y continuó – Mucho de Europa, un poco de Asia, algo menos de África. Pero nada de eso ha sido por placer o por decisión propia.

Clarke la miró un tanto confundida con sus labios al borde de la taza de té. Lexa le dirigió una sonrisa antes de continuar, pero ella pudo ver tristeza detrás de la sutil expresión en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando mi familia murio, mi educación y tutela cayó en manos del albacea de mi padre. Él se encargó de enseñarme todo sobre el manejo de las finanzas y la empresa. Su nombre es Titus, y era la mano derecha de mi padre. Sé que sus intenciones eran honorables, pero para lograr su objetivo me separó de mi familia, de Gustus. Al final me convertí en lo que él deseaba. Simpre he tenido todo lo que necesito para vivir una buena vida, pero salvar la empresa se sentía más como una obligación que algo que proteger por amor, por lo que significa para esta ciudad y para mí. No quería ser el tipo de persona que ordena y manipula las vidas de los demás sólo porque es lo único que sabe hacer. Y, después de todo, me parecía que había sido preparada toda mi vida para ser alguien así. Al terminar mi educación en las mejores escuelas deñ país tuve que marcharme a adquirir experiencia en compañías, socias de la empresa de mi familia. Me marché lejos, o Titus se encargó de eso. Su relación con el resto de mi familia nunca fue buena, otra simple distracción para él.

A Clarke le rompía el corazón que aquello lo decía, no con dolor, sino con un deje de resignación.

Cuando conocí a Costia él se opuso porque pensaba que ella significaba una distracción para mí, una que venía justo antes de tener que intervenir en la empresa. Así, que, de alguna manera, mi relación con Costia no termino únicamente por la distancia. Siempre sospeché que ella sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser, y que por eso aceptó la oferta en Berlin cuando se le presentó. Pero poco después de que lo nuestro llegó a su fin, también lo hizo mi relación con Titus. - Decir aquello suponía revelar a Clarke algo más sobre ella, de lo que sentía por ella y que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Cuando la mano que Clarke entrelazó suavemente con la suya sólo confirmó su sospecha.

Lo siento – susurró – Te mereces una vida mejor, algo mejor que eso.

Está bien, Clarke. Ahora siento que vivo de verdad.

¿De verdad?

Sí, justo aquí y ahora, junto a ti.

Clarke sintió cómo una sensación de alegría y extraño alivio recorría su cuerpo. Deseó poder demostrar con hechos lo que Lexa le hacía sentir en ese momento. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, por primera vez desde que estaban juntas, con un sentimiento de protección, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Lexa, quería hacerla sentir segura de que lo que acababa de decirle era cierto. Después de unos segundos se separaron y, para sorpresa de Clarke, Lexa tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Realmente me gusta tu playera, ¿sabes? – dijo Lexa admirando la leyenda _Hot Fuss Tour_ en ella.

Bueno, tengo un buen gusto.

Entonces, eras ese tipo de chica... ya sabes... una grupie - bromeó Lexa

Jajaja, no lo creo, yo era más del tipo "tengo una amiga que está enamorada de Brandon Flowers". Pero tengo que admitir que he pasado tardes maravillosas escuchando su música en el patio trasero de los Blake.

Ya veo... Entonces... ¿Qué tipo de chica eras, Clarke? – Lexa notó de inmediato el cuerpo de Clarke tensarse e incluso retirarse un poco de ella. La música paró, casi a manera de presagio.

Sólo era una chica de una pequeña ciudad, tú sabes cómo es eso – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

No lo haces... Es sólo que...

Clarke tomó valor y buscó en la mirada de Lexa la fuerza para abrirse por fin con ella. Sabía que se lo merecía. Sabía que no se perdonaría a sí misma si no lo hacía pronto.

Realmente no puede mirar a mi pasado y estar orgullosa – Lexa acarició su rostro.

Está bien, no tienes que hablar de eso sino lo deseas.

Pero ese es el punto, que quiero hacerlo, quiero contarte...

Yo esperaré todo lo que sea necesario, estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.

La frustración en el rostro de Clarke se mezclaba con el enfado y la tristeza. Lexa se irguió y la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Una lágrima silenciosa de Clarke hizo contacto con el cuello de Lexa.

Mientras me cuentas cómo estudiaste en buenas escuelas y viajaste para formarte, te has preguntado, ¿por qué trabajo en un bar local? ¿por qué estoy a punto de terminar mis estudios en una escuela comunitaria a mi edad?¿Por qué no seguí con una vida diferente viniendo de un hogar como el mío?

Como dije, contaba en que esa parte de tu vida pudieras confiármela algún día, en tus términos, no los míos. Además, no veo nada particularmente extraño en cómo vives tu vida, Clarke.

Clarke recuperó el aliento, y, por primera vez desde que la conversación había iniciado, miró hacia abajo, evitando la mirada de Lexa. Aquello le resultaba terriblemente difícil, creía estar temblando y de pronto se preguntó por qué sentía la necesidad de abrirse así con alguien que conocía desde hace tan poco tiempo. Pero se trataba de Lexa, Alexandria Woods, _su_ Lexa. No quería continuar así, sabiendo que Lexa la esperaría, que podía confiar en ella, porque se lo había probado día tras día, siendo un libro abierto sobre su pasado y respondiendo todas las preguntas que le había hecho, incluso sobre su relación con Costia y sobre la muerte de su familia. Podía ver claramente en sus ojos lo que Lexa aún temía confesarle.

Pero Clarke ya lo sabía.

Estaba segura de que lo que sentía por ella era recíproco. En pocos días se había enamorado de ella. De sus ojos verdes, de su piel, de su voz, de su gentileza, de su dolor, de la fuerza que poseía y que la hacía sentirse segura a su lado.

Era tal vez por todo eso que sentía por ella que creía que debía contarle, que Lexa se lo merecía. Clarke se sentía casi sucia por estarle ocultando tantas cosas sobre su pasado y a la vez tan importantes para ella ahora.

No sé si te sorprenda escuchar esto, pero en realidad fui una hija modelo y una estudiante sobresaliente la mayor parte de mi vida.

Sin poder contenerlo, Lexa realizó un gesto que decía: "No me sorprende en lo absoluto, pero continúa". A Clarke se le dibujó una media sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Siempre admiré a mis padres, quería ser como ellos, inteligentes, líderes, amados por sus amigos y familiares. Nunca deseé nada más que hacerlos orgullosos. Y siempre supe también lo mucho que ellos me amaban y que siempre estarían ahí para respaldar mis planes de vida. Se suponía que estudiaría medicina – ¿te imaginas? - Lexa negó hundiéndose de hombros. Claro que la podía ver, podía verla haciendo cualquier cosa que se propusiera – Incluso llegué a pensar en lo feliz que era. - La juventud y la ingenuidad se llevan muy bien ¿no crees? - dijo con tristeza.

Supongo que todo comenzó cuando Wells se marchó a D.C., su padre lo envió a alguna escuela-internado para darle una educación que le permitiera entrar en una buena universidad. Ese fue el inicio de un verano terrible, en todas la maneras posibles en mi vida. El día que volví a casa tras despedirme de Wells, encontré a mis padres teniendo una fuerte discusión. No estoy segura del por qué peleaban, pero tenía que ver con el trabajo de papá. Por alguna razón que está ligada a mi testarudo yo adolescente, terminé haciendo esa discusión mucho peor, al final de la noche me encontraba en mi habitación, castigada. Eso claro, hasta que decidí escapar esa noche de casa.

Clarke tomó una pausa, Lexa podía ver reflejada en su rostro una batalla entre la necesidad seguir desenterrando su pasado y el terror de hacerlo, pero decidió no decir nada y dejarla continuar con lo que le estaba costando horrores sacar de su interior.

Aquellos tiempos eran diferentes para mí, Wells no sólo era mi mejor amigo, era mi único amigo, y con el tiempo he descubierto también que él sentía algo más que amistad por mi. Raven y Octavia aún no eran parte de mi vida. Yo era una Clarke que ellas nunca conocieron y mi mundo también. Esa noche hice cosas muy estúpidas de las que hoy aún me arrepiento. Terminé el verano rodeada de personas despreciables, apostaría una buena suma de dinero a que todos ellos tienen records criminales ahora. Durante todo ese tiempo regresaba a casa antes de amanecer con el torrente sanguíneo lleno de alcohol. Mis padres tardaron muchas semanas en notar lo que sucedía, después de todo nunca estaban en casa y yo nunca había estado metida en problemas. Aquel pudo ser un simple verano de rebeldía, del que podría hablarle algún día a mis nietos. Una historia que ellos nunca me creerían, justo como el inicio de _A league of their own_ \- Clarke rió con amargura - Pudo serlo en verdad, de no ser por...

La calma del relato de Clarke estaba saliendo de la conversación. Lexa se percató de ello y dijo:

Está bien... puedes parar ahora si lo deseas – Clarke negó con lagrimas contenidas en los ojos.

Conocí a un hombre llamado Tristan. Sus fiestas tenían apuestas, alcohol, chicos, chicas y otras cosas que reunían a todos los interesados de las pequeñas ciudades de la región. En ese tiempo no se conseguía mucho si no estabas en D.C.. como dije, no tenía amigos, y no estaba pasando por una etapa particularmente sociable, pero claro, eso no me impidió acostándome con atractivos extraños. Realmente eso no es algo de lo que me arrepienta, me cuidé, fue mi elección y me divertí. Se podría decir que intenté ser responsable con mi vida sexual. Al menos en algo lo fui.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue el ritmo de la respiración de Clarke cambiando y su cuerpo tensándose entre los brazos de Lexa.

Toda mi vida cambió la mañana que desperté en una granja de las afueras, donde eran las fiestas de Tristan. Me encontré en una habitación que no conocía, sin recordar casi nada de la noche anterior. La cabeza me dolía como si alguien me hubiera golpeado, y era la primera vez que no regresaba a casa. Los fuertes ruidos a mi alrededor hacían retumbar mi cabeza y recuerdo el molesto sabor a óxido en la boca. Me sobresalté tanto cuando la policía entró en la habitación, que por algún tiempo no noté que casi no llevaba ropa encima. Una llamada anónima había llegado a la comisaría. Cuando finalmente los sentidos comenzaron a regresar a mi cuerpo... lo vi. - en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y su voz se entrecortaba por la falta de aire - Se encontraba inmóvil, en un sillón, tan sólo a un par de metros de mí, la sangre había formado una gran mancha en su ropa. Dijeron que había sido una sobredosis, y yo sólo pude permanecer ahí, en total shock durante varias horas hasta que papá vino. Su rostro, Lexa. Nunca lo podré olvidar. Era de decepción, miedo, tristeza, enojo... Nunca pensé que podía haberlo hecho sentir así. - Clarke ya no sabía si podía pronunciar otra palabra más.

Lexa sintió una sensación helada bajar por su espalda. Había escuchado con atención cada palabra de Clarke. Sin un ápice de molestia o decepción, pero algo la inquietaba ahora. Algo que no se atrevía a preguntar. No quería dejar entrar en su mente la posibilidad de qu alguien le hubiera hecho a Clarke un daño tan grande. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al escucharse pronunciar palabras que le formulaban una titubeante pregunta a Clarke.

¿Clarke, tú... alguien... te lastimó?

Clarke seguía sin poder mirar a Lexa a los ojos, pero encontró consuelo en que, pese a lo que acababa de contarle a Lexa, ella aún continuara preocupándose por su bienestar.

\- No – dijo tajante – sea lo que sea, fue consensual. Eso no fue lo que pasó. - dijo tratando de alejar su mente de eso- Pero claro, hubo algo inusual esa noche, no lo puedo describir, es como una gran neblina en mi cabeza. Recuerdo al chico con el que coquetee toda la noche pero poco más. Era mayor de edad, así que no me sorprendió no vovler a saber de él cuando la policía abrió un caso sobre lo ocurrido. Tal vez alguien puso algo en mi bebida, tal vez no. Quizas tomé algo más y no lo recuerdo. Y supongo que con todo lo que estaba pasando, eso fue lo de menos para mí. Regresar a casa, eso fue lo difícil, de alguna manera sentí que nunca pude hacerlo... regresar. No podía volver a ser quien era... El chico, yo...no sabía su nombre, pero su rostro me persiguió durante muchas noches. La gente en la calle me miraba diferente, se rumoreaban cosas, y tuve que ir a la corte para testificar. Por algún tiempo asistí a terapia pero algo dentro de mí ya estaba quebrado...

Lexa asintió, viendo en la mirada de Clarke más dolor tras todo lo impactante que acababa de contarle, estaba segura que había más. Lo pudo saber cuando Clarke no pudo sostener por más de un segundo su mirada. Pero no importaba, nada lo hacia, no podía existir algo en el pasado de Clarke que pudiera alejarla del sentimiento feroz que se encontraba alojado en su pecho en ese momento. Quería tener el poder de borrar el dolor del pasado de Clarke, de verla feliz, sonriente como siempre.

Lo siento, Lexa. Sé que los fantasmas de mi pasado son difíciles no sólo para mí sino para los que me rodean. Aún hoy me hace actuar de formas injustas con las personas que me rodean, me es difícil abrirme y confiar en las personas. Cómo podría si no confío en mí misma. No pretendo que lo que acabo de contar sea una carga más en tu vida. Y entenderé si eso no te hace sentir bien.

Lexa colocó con suavidad su mano bajo el mentón de Clarke. Levanto su cabeza hasta tener su mirada fija en la suya. Las lágrimas habían parado, como o la vieja cicatriz de una herida profunda que duele en días de lluvia.

Clarke... te quiero a ti, siempre. Con tu pasado, presente y futuro. No me pidas que haga otra cosa, porqué sé que no puedo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te aferras a mí?- pese a todo, Clarke no creía las palabras de Lexa. Algo muy dentro de ella se negaba a creer en que a Lexa no le importara lo que acababa de contarle.

Lexa respiró hondo, tomando valor por todo lo que Clarke se había atrevido a confesarle.

Por que te amo, Clarke.

Clarke sintió su cuerpo congelarse. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero no se esperaba una declaración así, ciertamente no ahora, después de lo que acababa de suceder. Sabía también la razón por la que Lexa había contenido esas palabras por algún tiempo, no quería asustarla, no quería alejarla, no quería perderla. Y por eso la amaba también.

El sonido de un teléfono rompió la conexión de sus miradas. Clarke pensó en ignorarlo, trató de verdad, quería tener una respuesta para Lexa. Quería decirle que la amaba con toda la locura que implicaba hacerlo en tan poco tiempo, tan desesperadamente. Pero aquel era el timbre de una llamada de su madre. Y su madre no solía llamarla nunca cuando se encontraba en el trabajo. Recordó la última vez que había recibido una llamada así. Se disculpó con Lexa y buscó su teléfono entre las mantas.

¿Mamá? Qué sucede.

Lexa la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Tranquila, no entiendo lo que dices, hay mucho ruido.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio. El semblante de Clarke cambió súbitamente Lexa supo que algo no iba bien.

Estaré ahí pronto, espera por mí, no tardaré - dijo colgando el teléfono y con un rostro que asustó a Lexa. Buscó ropa en un cajón torpemente y comenzó a vestirse.

¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Clarke ¿qué sucede? - De nueva cuenta, silencio.

Lexa se puso de pie, caminó hasta Clarke y la tomó por el brazo. La rubia se soltó, y la miró como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Llévame al hospital, es Aden.


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado horas ya desde su llegada al hospital.

Lexa deseaba poder cambiar el sentimiento de desorientación que le causaba el estar en una habitación repleta de personas que no conocía, sin duda colegas de Abby Griffin. Lo cierto era que sentía la necesidad de cambiar todos los aspectos de la situación en la que se encontraba. El hecho de encontrarse completamente paralizada ante la inutilidad de cualquiera de sus acciones. La terrible taza de café entre sus manos, el detestable sabor amargo de su boca, que poco tenía que ver con la incipiente bebida. Los rostros de las personas que la rodeaban, tristes y temerosos. La forma tan desafortunada e incómoda en la que por fin había conocido a Abby Griffin.

Tras una breve explicación de lo sucedido a su hija, Abby había mirado fijamente a Lexa a los ojos

Soy Lexa – le había dicho con calma, extendiendo una mano hacia ella

Abby había viajado desde Baltimore lo más rápido que le fue posible para llegar en poco menos de una hora al hospital.

Clarke había apartado a Lexa de ella, se encontraba en estado de shock, evidentemente mucha más desorientada que ella. No le había dirigido la mirada desde su llegada a la sala de espera . Se separó de ella casi de una manera brusca, que ciertamente la había herido. Pero no tenía el suficiente cinismo en su cuerpo como para culparla, no imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo en su lugar. Y pese a todo, habría intercambiado lugares con ella de ser posible.

Pero sobre todo, Lexa deseaba cambiar el curso de una pelota,que había ido a parar al medio de una calle poco transitada. El hecho de que Aden fuera tras ella. Que el conductor no lo hubiera visto desde su espejo retrovisor.

En el automóvil, camino al hospital, Lexa había tratado de acabar con el alarmante silencio de Clarke con un – Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Pero no había podido finalizar la frase, Clarke se lo había impedido con un doloroso – Por favor, no. Lo peor era que ahora Lexa se alegraba de no haber terminado lde pronunciar esas palabras, porque no se sentía que poseía la certeza como prometerle algo así a Clarke. No estaba segura de las noticias que tendría el cuerpo médico. Después de todo aquello era lo que le habían dicho sobre su propia familia, lo que le había dicho Titus. - Se encuentran en una condición crítica.

Pero poco tiempo después había descubierto la verdad, ellos habían muerto de manera instantánea, en el lugar del accidente. Tal vez era por eso que no se atrevía a atravesar la sala de espera y abrazar a Clarke con todas sus fuerzas. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá más alejado , porque sospechaba que Clarke no necesitaba de su presencia, porque nada en ese momento serviría para hacerla sentir mejor. Cuando finalmente Octavia y Raven llegaron al hospital, Lincon las acompañaba. Por un momento Lexa había olvidado que era el jefe de Clarke y que no se encontraba ahí sólo por ser su mejor amigo.

He llamado a Anya – Lexa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Para qué?- preguntó casi molesta.

Te dije que me había pedido cuidar de ti. Y justo ahora pare ce un buen momento para tener a tus amigos cerca.

Lexa sintió algo muy parecido a la indignación por un momento. Aquel no era su momento de necesidad, ni de desconsuelo. Era Clarke y era su familia la afectada, los que necesitaban el aliento y la solidaridad de los demás. Era su dolor y su sufrimiento.

Pero no tardó mucho en comprender que también eran los de ella. Y que en realidad, también agradecía mucho la presencia de Lincon.

Fue justo después de comprender esto que la puerta doble que conducía al área restringida a al personal del hospital se abrió. Un hombre con canas den el pelo se dirigió con familiaridad a Abby. Pero Lexa no podía escuchar lo que le decía , su interior se había quedado en silencio debido al pánico que de pronto se había apoderado de su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos , las sonrisas y los gestos en los rostros de todos los presentes la hicieron suponer que se trataban de buenas noticias. Sintió la palma de la mano de Lincon frotando su espalda en señal de alivio. En el pequeño tumulto que se había creado a su alrededor, Abby mantenía una conversación con el doctor repleta de terminología desconocida para Lexa, Raven, Octavia y Lincon se encontraban alrededor de Clarke, las chicas la abrazaban con todo el cariño característico de alguien que se alegra genuinamente por ti. Cuando todas las personas junto a de Clarke por fin se apartaron , sucedió que las miradas de Lexa y Clarke se encontraron , y que, después de tener el estómago revuelto durante toda la mañana, Lexa sintió cómo el alma le regresaba a su cuerpo ante el intento fallido de clarke por regalarle un sonrisa confusa. El rostro de la rubia parecía de pronto confundido, como si acaso acabara de reparar en la presencia de Lexa en aquel lugar. Por su parte, lo único que Lexa pudo sentir fue un reconfortante bálsamo en el cuerpo, cuando clarke caminó hacia ella con el miedo y la felicidad aún confrontados en el rostro y se volvió en ella con un fuerte abrazo. Todos las observaron en silencio por un segundo.

Lo siento... no quise... no...

Hey – la interrumpió Lexa – Lo entiendo, de verdad

Lexa sintió a Clarke asentir cerca de su cuello, temblando, tratando de contener el llanto.

Todo está bien ahora – le aseguró. Se separaron y me miraron – Si hay algo, lo que sea ... sólo dilo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Clarke asintió, después negó y a continuación rió sintiéndose un tanto ridícula por lo que iba a decir.

Quizá, una muda de ropa no me vendría mal – dijo señalando con la cabeza, la ropa que aún llevaba puesto, la temperatura de la tarde requería algo más que una chaqueta ligera sobre la ropa de dormir.

Tras una rápida llamada telefónica, Lexa le promotió a Clarke que alguien ya se encargaba de eso y que también traerían un poco de comida para ellas y Abby, quien había terminado de intercambiar opiniones médicas con el doctor y ahora se dirigía hacia ellas.

Lo están trasladando a cuidados intermedios, nos dejarán verlo – dijo a Clarke – no será mucho tiempo, pero es lo mejor para él ahora. Clarke alcanzó a asentir con suavidad, tratando de recomponerse un poco y aclarar su mente. - De acuerdo, ahora voy -

Rápidamente se dirigió a Lexa y le dijo:

Si ahora tienes que volver al trabajo o ir a tomar un descanso, eso estaría bien -

Voy a quedarme aquí por ahora, si eso está bien contigo, Clarke – Ella la miró, y Lexa supo que se encontraba conmovida, pero feliz.

Desde luego que sí, gracias, Lexa –

Antes de despedirse, dejó un rápido beso en sus labios. Tras verlas desaparecer por las puertas, permaneció varios segundos contemplando el pasillo. Esa era una situación normal es su vida, nunca estuvo acostumbrada a situaciones familiares, amistades y el alud de sentimientos que traían consigo. Nadie le había enseñado cómo enfrentar eso, ni en sus colegios privados, ni Titus. Se sentía torpe e impotente, pero no quería nada más en el mundo que estar ahí para Clarke. Entonces se le ocurrió que sí lo sabía, que sí lo había aprendido alguna vez, junto a su familia. Pero le entristeció un poco el no poder recordarlo. Tiempo después, cuando los colegas de Abby habían desaparecido de la sala, Lexa se percató de la presencia de Lincon y las chicas junto a ella.

Si alguien no se merece que le sucedan este tipo de cosas es Clarke – dijo Octavia con un tipo peculiar de ira en sus palabras

Maldita sea, cuando me llamaste no lo podía creer – dijo Raven con expresión de incredulidad

Estamos aquí para ella, para todo lo que necesite – sentenció Lincon

Lexa no pudo decir nada más, excepto – Gracias -

Sabía a lo que Octavia y Raven se referian, no estaba segura si Lincon lo sabía también, pero sospechaba que sí. Que en ese momento todas las personas esperando el regreso de Clarke la conocían y la amaban por todo lo que era.

Abby y Clarke demoraron mucho más de lo que todos esperaban. Ambas se habían empeñado no sólo en pasar todo el tiempo posible con Aden, sino que habían conversado con cada enfermera y médico encargados de su atención. Querían estar enteradas de todos los detalles de la prognosis, tratamiento y los pormenores de la intervención quirúrgica. Aden había sufrido una conmoción cerebral a causa de una fractura de cráneo, además de varias costillas rotas y lesiones menores. Pero gracias a la rápida intervención médica el daño se había contenido significativamente, los médicos eran optimistas y esperaban una recuperación satisfactoria, que sin embargo, sería lenta y con posibles secuelas.

Un joven alto y moreno, asistente de la oficina de Lexa en la empresa, entregó a Lexa un maletín con ropa y artículos personales. Era algo que Lexa tenía listo desde su llegada, esperando una llamada, una que podía haber sido de Gustus, de Titus, de Anya, incluso de Costia. La llamada sería para comunicar que algo terrible había sucedido, era una manía que había surgido después de la muerte de sus padres. Las noticias de urgencia no eran buenas noticias, al menos en su experiencia. Le pareció algo macabro tener preparado con anticipación un maletín para malas noticias. Pero también recordó que poco después de conocer a Clarke había olvidado casi por completo la existencia del maletín.

En cuanto Abby y Clarke estuvieron de regreso en la sala, la doctora Griffin las había conducido hasta una habitación vacía, en la que se encontraban apiladas cientos de cajas de suministros médicos. Ambas decidieron que lo mejor sería darse una ducha rápida. Lexa se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del baño, el agua había comenzado a caer desde la regadera.

Te esperaré afuera – Le dijo a Clarke

Pero cuando intentó moverse hacia fuera, Clarke entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la apretó con fuerza.

Por favor, no... no me dejes sola -

Y finalmente sucedió, Clarke se permitió derrumbarse frente a ella. Lexa la abrazó mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en un llanto lleno de miedo y algo más. Pero las caricias de Lexa parecían insuficientes, sabía que Clarke no necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba sacar de su sistema todo lo que había sucedido ese día, esa mañana. Esa última década de su vida. Así que Lexa hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento.

Lentamente, la ayudó a desprenderse de cada prenda de ropa y continuó con la suya hasta que las dos se encontraron bajo el agua, que se encontraba a una temperatura lo suficientemente alta como para ayudar a limpiar todo un pasado de dolor, y con suerte también algo del de Lexa. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban limpios, Clarke acomodó el cabello empapado de lexa detrás de sus orejas y colocó sus manos tras su nuca.

Hay algo más... Lexa, hay algo que necesito contarte... que debí contarte esta mañana – comenzó

Clarke, no tienes que contarme nada más de tu pasado – Colocó su frente en la de ella – No me importa, ni cambia lo que siento por ti. -

Pero es que necesito hacerlo, Lexa. Por favor... - De nuevo había lágrimas en sus ojos, pese a su rostro húmedo, Lexa podía verlas, cargadas de verdadero dolor y se aterró por lo que fuera que estuviera causándole tanto dolor. Lexa asintió, sintiendo la desesperación de Clarke como suya.

Esa noche... fue la peor de mi vida, despertar con alguien muerto en la misma misma habitación no es algo que simplemente olvides, ¿sabes? - rió triste – Pero... esa noche también me dejó lo más hermoso de mi vida -

Lexa frunció el ceño, confundida.

\- Lexa, Aden es mi hijo.


	13. Chapter 13

Sabía perfectamente que, si se detenía un segundo a ser honesta consigo misma, existía algo que encajaba perfectamente con la confesión de Clarke. Las ideas se empalmaron en su cabeza hasta que se sintió, incluso culpable de no haber sospechado de aquella verdad frente a sus ojos. Con el corazón lleno de un sentimiento nuevo e indescifrable, Lexa no dudó en reconfortar a Clarke y mostrarle todo su apoyo, aunque ella misma no estuviera segura de cómo poder ayudar esta vez. Esa historia le parecía tan íntima y rodeada de una cantidad incalculable de vulnerabilidad para Clarke, que simplemente se encontraba con la mente en blanco. Sabía bien que sus sentimientos por Clarke eran fuertes, tal vez ahora más que nunca, por todo lo que ella era, por su valentía y su perseverancia, lo que desconocía era si ahora ella misma era suficiente para lo que Clarke necesitaba en su vida.

Todo eso era lo que cruzaba por su cabeza mientras se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, con Clarke recostada sobre su hombro con las manos entrelazadas bajo su chaqueta de cuero sin ninguna razón en particular.

Anya había aparecido con lo que Lexa describió como "una cantidad de comida para un pequeño ejército", por lo que esa tarde, todos habían pasado un buen rato en la terraza del hospital, ya con las buenas noticias en la cabeza, Raven incluso se había ofrecido a echar una mano en el hospital, pero la carga ya era demasiada con los turnos vacíos de Clarke en el restaurant, así que Clarke se negó. Octavia, además de tiempo, había ofrecido transporte. Le había dolido mucho renunciar al trabajo, más de lo que ella misma había imaginado, Lincon lo había entendido, desde luego, pero ella sentía que estaba dejando ir algo que le había costado demasiado.

Abby fue hasta donde se encontraban para hablar con Clarke acerca de los cambios que tendría que hacer para poder estar presente para Aden. Clarke, por su parte, mantenía la postura firme de ocupar todo su tiempo en su cuidado. Las posturas de ambas Griffin se mantuvieron confrontadas por algún tiempo.

Pero para Clarke no había marcha atrás, estaba decidido. Su papel en la vida de Aden iba a cambiar, tal vez no de manera drástica pero comenzaría a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía en su vida. No deseaba que su madre hiciera más sacrificios por ella ni por él. El trabajo en Baltimore no era solo el trabajo de sus sueños, también era una seguridad económica y un seguro médico envidiable para la mayoría.

Lexa, por su parte, no alzó la voz, no pronunció palabra ni prometió nada. Pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de Clarke. Ella la necesitaba, en verdad, se necesitaban. Pero lo cierto era que Lexa también estaba asustada.

Con el pasar de las horas los rostros de todos parecían cansados, Lexa y Raven desaparecieron unos minutos en busca de café, buen café. Mientras tanto, los demás hicieron compañía a las Griffin.

Lincon encontró oportunidad entonces para charlar con Anya, un tanto apartados del resto, Clarke escuchó sin quererlo una parte de su conversación.

Ella es diferente ahora, mejor… - dijo Anya

Es fuerte, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para sanar – respondió Lincon

Tenía temor por ella, ¿sabes? por su regreso a este lugar. Pero ahora sé que nada la detendrá, saldrá adelante.

Ambas lo harán.

Lexa, no le había hablado mucho sobre ellos, pero estaba segura de que eran especiales para ella.

Hola, chicos. Quiero agradecerles por todo, por estar aquí, en especial a ti, Anya, yo… no sé muy bien como agradecerte esto… Siento que no nos presentáramos antes - dijo Clarke cuando se aproximó hasta ellos.

Lincon le sonrió y por unos instantes pudo sentir la mirada de Anya escaneando su rostro, sin mover un solo músculo del suyo, le recordó un poco a Lexa. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

Bueno, si eres importante para Lexa, eres importante para mí. Eres familia ahora, tenemos que cuidar de ti- Anya miró a Lincon buscando aprobación.

Hey, no me mires a mí, yo ya la adoraba. Ahora solo es oficial – dijo Lincon haciendo sonreír a Clarke.

Gracias, chicos. Lexa es muy importante para mí también. Ella especial. – dijo mientras Lexa entraba en la habitación con un par de bolsas repletas de vasos de café.

Oh, créeme. Lo sabemos – sentenció Anya haciéndolos reír.

Una expresión divertida se formó en su rostro cuando llegó hasta ellos.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocente.

Nada, solo tenemos el presentimiento de que todo irá bien

Pues claro que irá bien - dijo con la naturalidad de quien dice qué día es.

Repartió cafés a los tres y tomó la mano de Clarke entre la suya.

Y fue así que pasaron los días en ese espacio poco familiar de la sala de espera y con todas las personas cercanas a Clarke ayudando en lo que podían. Los minutos contados para la visita finalmente se transformaron en algo más que contemplar al niño dormir. Cuando finalmente Aden abrió los ojos encontró a su familia frente a él.

Aden, amor mío- Dijo Abby

¿Ma… Mamá? – preguntó él casi en un gemido

Estamos todos aquí, cariño, esperando por ti –

Aden trató de articular más palabras, pero a penas podía entablar una conversación, el dolor y el cansancio no se lo permitieron.

Lo que sucedió a continuación cambió la vida de todos, para algunos permanentemente. Al final, la disputa entre Abby y Clarke había llegado a su fin con la ayuda de Lexa. Clarke había convencido a Abby de no abandonar su trabajo, poniendo la misma salud de Aden de por medio. Si el proyecto de Abby tenía buenos resultados, tendría una oferta de trabajo de tiempo completo. Los beneficios que recibirían para él no eran del tipo al que se le dice no. Así que lo acordaron, Abby viajaría a Baltimore, pero quedaba entonces otro asunto por resolver.

Era mucho lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. En algún punto, mientras se encontraban sumergidos en el caos de la nueva dinámica familiar, Lexa le había confesado que había ideado un plan con el que mantener el legado de su familia.

Clarke estaba sorprendida de que Lexa se las hubiera arreglado para presentar su plan en medio de todo lo que sucedía.

Siempre he trabajado mejor bajo presión- le había asegurado

Los trabajos de cientos de habitantes de la ciudad y mantener los números en negros en la empresa tenían ahora seguridad. Los Wallace y Frost, le habían dado la idea en un intento fallido por sacar ventaja de la situación y vender su parte a un precio inflado. El nuevo consejo de dueños ya había aprobado su propuesta. El costo había sido su propia posición en la empresa y Lexa estaba más que dispuesta a pagarlo. No le importaba, tenía nuevos y existentes planes.

Toda mi vida me han dicho que hacer, cual será mi siguiente paso a dar. Hoy tengo un mundo de posibilidades y eso me hace feliz- le dijo

¿Estás segura?

Lo estoy, además, sea lo que sea, será junto a ti.

Pero la situación presentó muchas más dificultades que buenas noticias en un principio. Otras conversaciones menos gratas también llegaron cuando Lexa se atrevió a señalar algunas cosas que, su opinión, podrían ser mejores.

No creo que sea necesario que te hagas cargo de Aden tú sola, alguien más podría…

Mamá tiene trabajo en Baltimore, viaja hasta aquí todos los días, sólo para ver a Aden unos momentos. Y no podemos contratar a alguien, necesitamos el dinero extra…

Sabes que no me refería a eso, además si el dinero es un problema yo podría…-

No, Lexa. Es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya. En cuanto obtenga mi título buscaré trabajo en D.C., Baltimore, donde haga falta.

Era verdad, Lexa se había enterado por medio de Lincon que Clarke estaba vendiendo sus mejores piezas. Él había encontrado compradores, pero aunque el cuadro era muy bueno no podía obtener mucho por él, ni cerca de la cifra que se necesitaba para cubrir los gastos de las nuevas necesidades de Aden y su rehabilitación, pero el gesto evidenciaba el sentir de Clarke. Ella era perfeccionista con su arte, llegando incluso a ser recelosa de él, la misma Lexa no había visto mucho hasta entonces. Pero estaba a segura que no lo había pensado dos veces. Era Aden. Era su hijo.

Su hijo. Esas eran palabras que todavía le sorprendían cuando aparecían en su cabeza. La sorpresa tenía poco que ver con la condición de Clarke como madre, y todo que ver con ella encontrándose de pronto inmersa en una familia que era, de alguna forma, suya.

El tiempo transcurrió con esa tensa disputa en el aire. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a Clarke a dar un lugar a Lexa en esa nueva etapa de su vida?, era una pregunta silente entre las dos.

La respuesta llegó pocos días después de que Aden fuera dado de alta. Fue una proposición de Lexa en primera instancia, harta de nos ver casi a Clarke en esos días. Harta del tiempo que pasaba en el trabajo y que también la apartaba de ella y de Aden. Lo que había llevado a Clarke a aceptar la nueva logística de su familia había sido el hecho de que Abby aceptara el puesto de trabajo permanente en Baltimore. Le daría tiempo para visitar un par de días a la semana en lugar de viajar por la carretera en su poco tiempo libre.

Lexa sentía mucha admiración por Abby Griffin. Lo que había hecho por Clarke era asombroso, pero su férrea convicción por estar presente en la vida de sus hijos en ese momento difícil, era algo que se había ganado el respeto Lexa. Todo eso lo hacía mientras permanecía como una doctora de éxito. El día que cayó en cuenta de eso sintió que por fin comprendía a Clarke y muchos de sus miedos de estar a la altura. Pero también veía que no necesitaba probar nada a nadie, porque ella era única y maravillosa por sí misma, aunque claro, con mucho parecido a su madre.

A Clarke le había costado aceptar el plan de Lexa, después de pensarlo con detenimiento e incluso negarse inicialmente,el mudarse a la mansión de los Woods ya no le sonaba tan descabellado.

Lexa había pagado una considerable suma de dinero para llevar a cabo una remodelación express en la primera planta de la casa. Todo bajo la supervisión del ojo experto de Anya. Lexa llegó a pasar un par de noches en su oficina, guardando el secreto, temiendo una negativa de Clarke, pero todo había valido la pena cuando las dos habían sido testigos de cómo en poco tiempo la mansión había recuperado todo su esplendor original, o al menos una planta de ella. No sólo ahora era completamente habitable para personas del sXXI sino que Lexa y Anya habían dispuesto una habitación especial para Aden, una que cunplía con todas las especificaicones de los fisioterapeutas.

Los primeros días en el hospital, Lexa había permanecido pacientemente al lado de Clarke pero no se perdonaba el tener que dejarla la mayoría del tiempo cuando tuvo que volver irremediablemente al trabajo. Aquella era una muestra de lo mucho que Lexa deseaba ser parte de la vida de Clarke, de lo mucho que ya se sentía parte de ella. Abby había llamado para agradecer el gesto a Lexa.

Estoy en deuda contigo, Lexa, no tenías que hacer esto por mi familia - le había dicho Abby

La remodelación era inevitable si quería seguir viviendo ahí, lo había postergado sin ningún motivo. Ahora simplemente es el tiempo adecuado. Digamos que estoy acelerando las cosas, pero me alegra poder ayudar… Porque amo a Clarke y siempre haré lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarla. - le había dicho sincera.

Clarke había dedicado todo su tiempo en atender las necesidades de Aden. Alimentos, aseo, medicinas, terapia física y también apoyándolo con la mental. Aden había corrido con mucha suerte, la lesión cerebral no había tenido las consecuencias que los médicos habían vaticinado en un inicio. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se encontraba en muy mal estado y necesitaría de mucho trabajo de terapia para poder moverse de nuevo por su cuenta. Eso sin mencionar que no podría volver a patear una pelota, no en un equipo como el estaba acostumbrado. Lidiar con su recuperación ya estba siendo difícil, pero entre todas sus responsabilidades, Clarke había dejado un espacio para sus clases de los sábados. Sus profesores había sido comprehensivos con ella y gracias a que la fecha se acercaba, sólo tendría que entregar un par de trabajos más antes de la graduación. Sin embargo, un momento de pánico se había hecho presente el día en que Abby no pudo llegar a tiempo para hacerse cargo de Aden mientras Clarke se ausentaba.

No había querido aceptar la ayuda de Octavia, ni la de Raven. La noche antes de tener que partir a D.C. tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. Lexa despertó al sentir la cama vacía y se apresuró hasta encontrarla en el balcón de una de las habitaciones estropeadas y caóticas del segundo piso.

Clarke - le dijo un tanto nerviosa - ¿te encuentras bien? - la rubia asintió con el ceño fruncido, contraído por la ideas aglutinadas en su cabeza, conteniendo el llanto pero no la desesperación.

Sólo necesitaba aire, sentía que me ahogaba ahí dentro.

De acuerdo - dijo Lexa sin saber si sentirse aliviada.

Mañana no iré, no puedo. Cancelaré el semestre si es necesario.

Hey, no hables así, Clarke - dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola con suavidad por el brazo - Has logrado tanto, no te rindas ahora, tiene mi apoyo, el apoyo de todos. No dejes que lo que sea que estás sintiendo te nuble la vista, no cuando estás tan cerca de alcanzar lo que siempre has querido - le dijo esto último acariciando su rostro, queriendo transmitirle calma.

Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la besó antes de ir hasta sus brazos y llorar con mucha ira, porque sabía que ella, Lexa y Aden se merecían mucho más que eso.

Fue de esa manera que con la voluntad de Lexa animando a la suya y estrés del tipo más puro dentro de su cabeza, Clarke finalizó sus estudios semanas después, siendo de las mejores de su clase.

La graduación llegó como una bocanada de aire fresco. El cabello de Aden había crecido, y comenzaba a recuperar el peso que había perdido. Se encontraba francamente mejor. Los ejercicio en la piscina, ahora cubierta, habían acelerado su recuperación. No se rendía ni se dejaba vencer por la desesperación y el dolor, incluso, en una ocasión en la que Clarke estaba en D.C., él le había hecho una confesión a Lexa.

Voy a volver a jugar futbol, sólo tengo que esforzarme en la terapia - le había dicho en medio de una mueca de dolor haciendo sus ejercicios.

A Lexa se le había encogido el corazón. Había pocas posibilidades de que eso pasara. La lesión había estropeado la movilidad de sus extremidades inferiores, y aunque era probable que volvería a caminar, las secuelas nunca lo dejarían practicar un deporte que le exigiera ese tipo de rendimiento.

Ese hecho le había dado una idea a Lexa, una sorpresa tanto para Clarke como para Aden.

Los tres habían llegado un día antes a D.C., y Lexa los había sorprendido con boletos VIP para un juego del D.C. United. Había ido al estadio directamente desde la autopista, Lexa no quería hacer a Aden esperar. Al palco pudieron entrar con la silla de ruedas de Aden y disfrutar el partido sin inconvenientes. Lexa sorprendió a Clarke en un par de ocasiones, emocionada al ver cómo Aden estaba radiante de felicidad. Salieron del lugar equipados con una cantidad alarmante de souvenirs del equipo, y se reunieron con Abby para cenar en un restaurante cercano del penthouse de Lexa, el cual aún no conocían.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el penthouse, Clarke quedó unos segundos absorta en la decoración del lugar. Los colores grises y metálicos lo adornaban y lucía costoso mas no ostentoso.

Clarke relacionaba la vida de Lexa con la mansión Woods, con calor humano y mucho carácter sí, pero que evocaba gentileza y no frialdad. Este lugar le decía mucho más de quién había sido ella en lo último años. Alienada, sumergida en asuntos y labores que poco tenían que ver con la forma en que ella veía a Lexa.

El lugar era amplio, pero discreto, sólo contaba con una habitación adicional, al otro lado de la habitación principal. Abby pasaría la noche con Aden.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para ir a dormir, Lexa tocó en la puerta en la habitación de invitados llevando unas toallas extra. Abby abrió la puerta y después de agradecer a Lexa, dijo:

Todo está listo, acaban de confirmarme por teléfono -Lexa le sonrió- Clarke realmente va a disfrutar eso.

Eso espero - dijo Lexa, sonriente y ansiosa.- Debería advertirte, Aden tiene un gran regalo también.

Me alegra escuchar eso, no puedo esperar.

Lexa volvió a la habitación y encontró a Clarke sentada sobre la cama, esperándola.

¿Cansada? - preguntó Lexa.

Bastante. ¿Y tú? - Lexa asintió - supongo que la emoción cansa.

Yo debería de ser la exhausta. Con el nerviosismo, la ansiedad, la felicidad y la nostalgia, todo eso muy junto revolviendo mi estómago.

Sí, gran día mañana.

Oh, créeme, lo sé. Espero no temblar mucho cuando me den mi diploma.

Bueno, si lo haces me aseguraré de que la foto no esté borrosa.

Es de esperarse. Aparecerás tú de nuevo para salvar el día.

Aquello no lo había dicho para molestar o hacerla sentir mal, al contrario, intentó que fuera un elogio. Pero algo había salido mal. Esas palabras habían hecho eco en us problemas de las últimas semanas, y Lexa se había congelado unos pasos adelante de la puerta.

Perdona, no quise decir eso… yo, lo siento. Sabes que lo que has hecho hasta hoy, yo… no tengo como pagarlo, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Eso creo, eso espero.

Es verdad -dijo enfadada por sus propias palabras. Lo último que necesitaba era hacer sentir mal a Lexa, pero entendía que la situación fuera confusa en ocasiones-

Sólo intento no alejarte, con todas mis fuerzas. Siento si eso a veces de asfixia. Quiero que estés bien. Siempre.

No, no lo haces. Acércate. Por favor.

Lexa obedeció, caminó hasta Clarke quien tenía un gesto particular en el rostro. Uno que decía "lo siento", acompañado con el asomo de una sonrisa que también decía "lo compensaré". Clarke tomó sus manos aún con ella de pie.

¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero yo?

Lexa negó. Suspiró.

Te quiero a ti.

Clarke tiró de ella y la sintió caer sobre su cuerpo antes de besarla.

Últimamente todo entre ellas sucedía con prisa, ambas sintieron la presión de una agenda y no de actos de amor espontáneos.

Clarke no quería que las cosas subieran demasiado de temperatura esa noche. Además de que sabía que Lexa y ella estaban cansadas, no quería dar paso a una dinámica extraña en donde resolvieran sus problemas con sexo.

Pero por el momento, quería disfrutar de ese beso. Se dio cuenta que había extrañado eso que Lexa sabía hacer tan bien con sus labios. La llevaba pausada y firmemente hasta la más exquisita de las dulzuras. Ambas disfrutaban del momento, profundizando el beso y alargando cada contacto, saboreando y acariciando.

Lento.

Delicado.

Suave.

Sonreían sobre los labios de la otra conscientes de que necesitaban eso.

Continuaron con el beso. Relajándose y amándose.

Cuando los movimientos de sus bocas se detuvieron minutos después a tomar un respiro, Lexa comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la ropa de Clarke, y llevó sus besos a su cuello.

Espera - logró pronunciar Clarke entre suspiros.

La respuesta de Lexa fue un gemido confuso.

Lexa, espera, por favor.

Lexa se detuvo de inmediato y se posicionó frente al rostro de Clarke con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se giraron para permanecer recostadas pero con la mirada fija en la otra.

Estoy bien - dijo Clarke respondiendo a la pregunta que sabía se acaba de formular en la cabeza de Lexa. - Quiero quedarme así, si está bien contigo.

Lexa la rodeó con su brazo.

En realidad eso me gustaría mucho - Clarke rió.

Estaba pensando en cuando nos conocimos. no fue algo que normal, ¿cierto? Tenemos suerte.

Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido definir nuestra relación como algo convencional - Clarke rió más fuerte - Y sí, creo que tenemos mucha suerte.

Tienes razón en eso. Deberíamos bajar la velocidad con más frecuencia, justo como ahora. para agradecer lo que tenemos - se acercó para robarle un rápido beso.

Tienes la razón, creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

Dime algo - Lexa asintió - y sé honesta - Lexa asintió de nuevo - ¿Extrañas este lugar?

No -contestó Lexa inmediatamente con voz suave y calmada -

Me resulta un tanto extraño imaginarte aquí.

Entiendo lo que dices. Nunca se sintió como… como un hogar. Me recuerda cosas que tal vez no quiera recordar. Me recuerda una versión de mí que no quiero recordar.

Lo siento - dijo Clarke algo culpable de hacerla volver a un lugar doloroso y de pronto tuvo una idea. Y Lexa sonrió al ver el rostro de Clarke, estaba segura tramaba algo.

¿Qué? -preguntó divertida.

Bueno, tengo algo que decirte y que quizá te haga olvidar eso -

Clarke empezó a susurrar la canción que había encontrado con mayor número de reproducciones en el teléfono de Lexa. También era su nueva preferida.

 _If you're far from home  
Broken on a lonely road  
Helpless when the sky explodes_

Lexa rió y Clarke colocó una dedo sobre sus labios para que la dejara continuar.

 _Then I need you to know  
When you're 'round the bend  
Close your eyes and count to ten  
I'll walk through hell and back again  
Anywhere you go_

Cuando se preparaba para continuar con el coro, Lexa la sorprendió cantando el estribillo.

 _If your strength is falling down  
I'll be right beside you now  
And I'll keep you warm  
Yeah, I'll keep you warm_

Clarke quedó sorprendida pero de inmediato la acompañó a dueto con el resto.

 _I'll follow you into the storm  
Follow you into the storm  
I will, I will  
Be with you when you call  
Carry you till the dawn  
I will, I will  
Follow you into the storm_

Rieron. Sabían que la noche había terminado, las esperaba un día excitante.

La mañana siguiente el teléfono de Clarke no dejaba de vibrar por la cantidad de mensajes de felicitación. Raven, Octavia, Lincon, Bellamy, incluso Anya.

Se despidieron de Clarke esa mañana. Todos lucían felices y ansiosos. Un par de horas más tarde, Abby, Aden, y Lexa contemplaron a Clarke subir al estrado vitorearon y sonrieron con una que otra lágrima en el rostro.

Cuando se reunió con ellos tras la ceremonia, su madre fue hasta ella y se fundieron en un abrazó.

Eres mi mayor orgullo, ¿Lo sabes?

Clarke intentó decir algo pero la emoción fue más fuerte y la abrazó de nueva cuenta intentando no sucumbir ante el llanto.

Te amo, mamá - sentenció recomponiendose con una sonrisa.

En cuanto se separó de Abby, su mundo se detuvo por un momento. Vio algo que la dejó conmovida y esta vez no pudo contener el llanto.

Ade se encontraba de pie, apoyado en las coderas de la silla. La terapia le había servido para tomar fuerza en su torso, aunque las piernas aún no le respondieran bien.

Sorpresa - le dijo el niño.

Oh, Aden - fue hasta él, abrazándolo y llorando de la emoción.

Ha querido guardar el secreto hasta hoy - dijo Abby

Es una maravillosa sorpresa, para todos - aseguró Lexa sonriente, un tanto fuera de sí.

Esa tarde, por petición de Clarke, caminaron por monumentos y edificios históricos mientras comían los pays favoritos de su padre.

El regalo de Abby había sido el restaurado reloj de su padre, Clarke siempre había tenido un cariño especial por él.

El regalo de Lexa había involucrado todo un trabajo de logística. Era dos días completos en uno de los mejores Spas de D.C.. Lexa quería regalarle tiempo y tranquilidad. Aden estaría con Abby y Lexa. No podía decir que no.

Clarke se sorprendió aún más cuando supo que podría ir esa misma noche.

¿Estás segura? - le había preguntado repetidamente a su madre.

Tan segura que le ayude a Lexa a planearlo.

Pero…

Clarke, ¿Quieres hacerlo? -preguntó Lexa.

Clarke meditó un segundo con la boca aún entreabierta en señal de protesta. Pero cuando dejó la idea reposar un segundo en su mente, se dió cuenta de que aquello era realmente algo que necesitaba. Debía alejar su mente de lo que había sido los meses más estresantes de su vida. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar. También debía retomar fuerzas, su vida no iba a tomar un ritmo más lento en un corto plazo. Pronto necesitaría buscar un trabajo, su diploma en artes y su experiencia laboral era un comienzo, pero no suficiente. Sí, lo haría, aquello era una inversión en su futuro y el de su familia. Decidió pasar ese par de días alejada del mundo y prepararse para la nueva vida que le esperaba con Lexa y con su hijo.


End file.
